Power Rangers Dino Strikers
by Immortal Freedom
Summary: After the events of Operation Overdrive, a new evil lurks within the deep spaces of the galaxy and it is up to a new generation of rangers together with a veteran ranger and some occasional team-ups to beat this new evil.
1. Here Comes The Power Rangers Part 1

Power Rangers: Dino Strikers

By: Immortal Freedom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, wish to own, or steal the concept of the Power Rangers and it's characters and etc. these concepts are owned by Disney (since the bought **__**Saban**__**). The timeline and story is based on the creations of the series and I'm just basing this story from it. The rest of the original characters, places, uniforms, **__**zords**__**, and plot are mine.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** This story occurs after Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury never happened in this timeline. **__**Now let's go on with the introduction.**_

_**Power Rangers Dino Strikers Characters:**_

_**The**__** Team (Core group**__**..they**__** will be later joined a handful of rangers as the story progresses)**_

Neil Alexander L. Santiago

Designation: Red Dino Striker

Age: 16

Hair Color/Style: Brown/think of Gundam Seed's Kira Yamato's hairstyle with blonde highlights

Eye Color: Blue

Physical Appearance: He is 5'7 in height. He has brown skin and his body build is like Kira Yamato's. His clothing style is different from time to time but likes to wear jeans, and sports an Adidas sunglasses, which he only places at his hair.

Nationality: Half-Filipino/Half-Australian

Neil is a 3rd year high school transfer student from an international school in Hong Kong. A smart and handsome student, who has a knack of getting into trouble, but always manages a way to solve every problem he undergoes. He is a black belt in taekwondo and knows the basics of judo. He is also familiar with the crane, bear and snake style of kung-fu. This makes him a formidable opponent, who has a mix martial art background. His hobbies would include basketball, badminton, listening to music, and writing.

Bryan James Jackson

Designation: Blue Dino Striker

Age: 17

Hair Color/Style: He is bald.

Eye Color: Black

Physical Appearance: He looks like T.J. Johnson of Power Rangers Turbo and prefers wearing jackets.

Nationality: American

Bryan is a senior of Reefside High School and is the oldest of the core group of rangers. He is a serious student, who sticks to the rules and doesn't believe in second chances. He is also captain of the basketball team and is the strongest player in his team. Outside the school, he is a caring guy and is working part time for his little sister. He is also a capable boxer and is a street-smart. Aside from basketball, his hobbies include motor bikes, listening to hip-hop and reading books.

Yuki Kaito

Designation: Pink Dino Striker

Age: 16

Hair Color/Style: She has shoulder length black hair

Eye Color: Brown

Physical Appearance: She is 5'5 and has a petite and sexy body. She has white skin and she likes wearing pink clothes. (I'm a guy..I'm not much that familiar in girl fashion styles.

Nationality: Half-Japanese/Half-Chinese

Yuki Kaito is another transfer student from Hong Kong and is a childhood friend of Neil, who forgot about her after they separated schools. She is a bright student, who likes math, and rivals Neil in the class standing. She is also a cheerleader, a gymnast and she aims to be a model in Japan in the future. Her hobbies are dancing, gymnastics, singing, and playing both volleyball and badminton. She is also a martial artist, since she was trained by her grandfather in martial arts when she was young.

_**Author's Notes: Now you know the team and their names, let's go on with the story.**__** The other characters in this chapter and other chapters will be introduced in the story but not gives a full bird's eye view of them.**_

_**Prologue**_

_In the year 2008, the earth seemed a peaceful planet after the defeat of the Overdrive Rangers' enemies. Amidst the peace in the galaxy, a black space ship appears in the solar system and a human would call it a Star Destroyer look-alike if they saw this ship. This ship is called the "Nemesis". Within the ship, an unknown plan is unraveled __and a figure appears out of nowhere and kneels in front of a dark throne._

_"My Lord," the figure spoke in a dark voice, "Our destination, the planet Earth, is near. What are your wishes? "_

_"__Dark Blade,__" the figure in the throne spoke, "Once we arrive at Earth's orbit, I want you to land this ship at it__s moon and dig up what's left of Lord Zedd's Palace. From there, we shall establish a base and attack the Earth."_

_After hearing this, a red armored figure from the shadows appeared and said in a sinister voice, "Master! May I suggest something?" The dark figure from the __throne nodded and the red armored figure gave a short bow and continued, "What if we don't need to….you know…land in this…barren moon. We could just head straight to the Earth's atmosphere and bombard the planet with our cannons."_

_"Fool!" Dark Blade reacted and delivered a powerful kick to the red figure in the chest that caused the figure to drop to his knees, "If we would do that, then the whole purpose of this trip would be__ pointless and we just wasted our ammunitions."_

_"But!" the red armored figure tried to react as he was trying to stand up, but he received a blast of an energy ball from the figure in the throne._

_"Dark Blade is correct Axel," the figure spoke with power in his words, "If we destroy the Earth, then all is pointless since we came here to make the humans suffer after to what they have done to our fellow conquerors."_

_"Lord __Zedd__, Rita __Repulsa__, King __Mondo__, Master Vile, Ivan Ooze, and the rest of the evil forces that tried to invade Earth are all dead,because of the warriors of that damn wizard from __Eltar__, ZORDON!" the figure stood up and shot bolts of lightning at the ceiling. His body is covered by a cloak and a hood, only showing his yellow eyes that are filled with menace, "I want to know on how these earthlings manage to survive even without that wizard. I want to know their source of power and manipulate it to conquer the universe.__ Besides, the moon base of Lord __Zedd__ will save us from the troublesome task of setting a base.__ Do you understand now Axel?"_

_"Yes, my master," Axel answered breathing heavily and still shivering, which are caused by aftershocks in his system, "What shall I do to…redeem myself?"_

_"Well…" the figure sat __at his throne, putting his hands at his arm rests and said, "After we land, I want you to take a squad of shadow drones and capture a city on Earth. Try to also discover their defenses and report here when you're done. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes master!" Axel saluted and left without further ado._

_"Is he to be trusted with such a task master?" Dark Blade asked the master, "For all we know he can screw up this task of his."_

_"Don't worry Dark Blade. He may be stupid at times, but each tool has its own use."_

_In Earth__, somewhere unknown_

_"Sir!__ I have detected a large ship heading this way," a cool female voice said, "It looks like of Eltaran origin yet it emits a different aura and power readings than a normal Eltaran vessel."_

_A whitish __blonde haired figure in beige colored robes came and looked at a __holo__-projected screen, "Looks like he has come after all"_

_"What should we do about it sir?" the woman asked._

_"We prepare," the figure says this in a serious tone and loads up a pistol with square objects, "We never know on what will happen." _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1: Here Come the Power Rangers! Part 1

_Reefside High_

A brown haired teenager, holding a wrapped object in his hands, seen running at the corridors of Reefside High and is tripped by a brown shoulder length haired teenager who said, "What's the rush kid? It's first day of school and here you are running around the school like an idiot."

The brown haired "kid" stood up and said, "Let's clear things up. Firstly, I'm not a kid," this got him a few murmurs from the crowd like "He's not a kid huh", "Secondly, I'm running around the school since I'm looking for the girl who dropped her lunchbox when I came this morning. Get it dummy?"

At this the other teen became furious at this and tried to punch the shorter teen and shouted, "Who are you calling dummy!!!"

The shorter teen suddenly dropped to the ground just in time to dodge the other teen. He stretched his right foot while on the ground and did a sweeping 180 motion thus hitting the larger teen's feet and making him fall on his back, while the shorter teen stood up and did a "wiping the dust of the shoulder" gesture and remarked, "Piece of cake!"

The girls and other students gathered around him and gave him their praises but then the fallen teen stood up.

"If you think it's over kiddo, think again!" the teen shouted and tried to punch the victorious teen but his arm was stopped by a hand. He looked at his back and he staggered to the ground.

"What's going on here?" a red shirted black American spoke, then he looked at the fallen teen, "Spencer, mind of telling me what happened."

"It's nothing Bryan," Spencer replied he then stood up and headed to the direction of the brown haired teen and whispered to him, "This is not over yet kiddo." Spencer then stormed off.

The crowd suddenly scattered and went back to their "thing". The brown haired teen scratched his head and shrugged, _"Looks like they're all afraid of that guy, might as well leave."_ He turned back and was about to continue walking then suddenly his shoulder was grabbed by Bryan and he turned around.

"Hey, you okay student," Bryan said in a calm voice.

"Yeah…I'm just fine," the teen replied, "Anyways, thanks for stopping that fight. It could have ended far worse."

"It's no problem. I'm just doing my job as a student. Besides you looked like you can really handle Spencer,"

"Oh that…" the teen scratched his head, "That was nothing….it's just primary self-defense anyway"

"I see…what's your name my friend? I assume you're a new student right?" Bryan asked.

"You're correct. I'm a new student from Asia. Name's Neil. It's a pleasure to meet you." Neil said while extending is hand for a handshake.

Bryan accepted the hand and shook it, "Pleasure is all mine Neil. By the way Neil if Spencer or any other guy tries to bother you, just call me a'ight?"

Bryan tapped Neil's shoulder and left together with some of the nearby seniors.

_"Now that the bully is taken care of, I better go and find that girl," _Neil glances at his watch, _"Damn! It's a minute till homeroom starts….I better go to class and look for that girl"_

Neil ran as fast as he could to the 3rd year classroom and when he arrived there a 30 year old, who Neil assumed as his advisor, was waiting for him outside the door..

"Looks like you're on time," the teacher reaches out to his pocket and gets a piece of paper, "Neil right?"

"Yes sir"

"Wait for me here till I call you to introduce yourself to class. Got it?"

"Not a problem sir"

"Good", the teacher entered the class and saw the class in a state of what one person would call as "chaotic". _After years of teaching I'm still not used to seeing an unruly class…Zordon give me strength."_ The teacher cleared his throat and the class stopped being "chaotic" and rushed to their seats as-if nothing happened. "Good Morning Third Years! Some of you might recognize me, some might not. I'm Professor Thomas Oliver but you can call me Dr. O. I'm your homeroom adviser and a teacher in Paleontology. I'm here to introduce a new student, who is just outside the door. So you better shape up and listen to him ok? You can come in now."

Right on cue, Neil entered the room and headed to the center of the blackboard and introduced himself in his best voice, "Good Morning! My name's Neil Alexander Santiago. I'm 15 and I came from Asia. My father is a Filipino while my mother is an Australian. That's all thank you."

"Thank You Neil you may sit down on one of the empty seats there at the third row" Dr. O pointed at the seats that he was referring to.

Neil headed to the third row and occupied the left central seat while he left the one at his right unoccupied.

"Now for your schedule…" Dr. O stopped and looked at the door and two seconds later the door opened revealing the beautiful Asian in the doorway.

Neil looked at the new arrival and a thought suddenly entered his mind, _"Wait…__isn't__ that the girl who dropped the lunchbox this morning…must be by coincidence that we're classmates." _

"Well, well, well…Looks like you're late young lady," Dr. O remarked, "Is there any valid excuse that made you late hmm?"

The girl gave a bow to the teacher and said, "I'm sorry sir, but you see I accidentally lost my lunch box somewhere in the school and I searched for it but unfortunately, I wasn't lucky enough to find it."

"I see…well I can organize a group of students to find it later," Dr. O suggested but Neil stood up and said, "There is no need for that sir, because I found it and kept searching for her." Neil walked to the girl and gave it to her.

"Thank You," the girl thanked and gave a short bow to Neil, who went back to his seat after giving the lunch box back.

"Ahem" Dr. O cleared his throat, "You wouldn't mind of introducing yourself right?"

"Hai!" the girl exclaimed while raising her fist to the air, but she suddenly became shy after she realized she did and apologized.

"My name is Yuki Kaito. I'm from Japan. I'm Half-Japanese and Half-Chinese. It's a pleasure to be part of this class and it's nice to meet you all."

The class nodded and Yuki occupied the seat next to Neil.

"Now as I was saying…" Tommy Oliver started to give his intro.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

"Are they ready Orga?" Axel asked to the green armored creature next to him.

"Almost General Axel…Just a few hours and I'll send you down there ASAP"

"Good! Good! Good! I'll show that Dark Blade on how great I am as a general. Bwahahahha!

_Reefside High_

The lunch bell rang and the crowds of student went out and went straight to nearby shops, restaurants, fast food stores and to the canteen. Amidst them Neil came out of his Geometry class massaging his neck, "At last it's lunch time…finally I can get an hours worth of rest," Neil said as he stretched his muscles.

"Uhm…Neil…" a voice said from his back.

The brown haired teen turned and saw Yuki, "Yes Yuki?"

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Yuki asked.

"Why not?" Neil answered with a smile.

They walked together to a place that they can eat in since the canteen was full then Yuki asked, "Uhm…Neil did you happen…to study in Hong Kong or something?"

"Yep! I studied in Christian Alliance International School when I was a kid then I transferred to the Philippines then going to China…Why?

"Really? Then do you remember me..Since I was also part of the same class as you. You called me…Yui since you thought Yuki is not a good name."

"Hmm….I don't remember…It was a verrry long time ago"

At this Yuki looked kind of sad, "I see."

Neil saw Yuki's face and thought, _"I must have said something wrong…hmm…but I do remember a Yui back in the day…"_ Neil's thoughts were interrupted when somebody called out his name, "Hey Kiddo!!!"

Neil and Yuki turned just to see Spencer charging at them with a brass knuckle in his right arm, Neil suddenly grabbed Yuki and pushed her slightly out of the way but not letting her fall.

Spencer closed in and was about to deliver the blow, with his right arm, when Neil stepped aside and grabbed Spencer's right arm and planting a side kick at Spencer's stomach, making Spencer be raised a few centimeters from the ground and crash a 3 feet away from Neil.

Yuki ran to Neil surprised to see such a feat and was worried at the same time. She then asked, "Neil! Are you okay?"

"I'm just okay. I'm just a bit annoyed since I had to do such an attack to stop him."'

"HA! You think such an attack would hurt me," Spencer stood up not appearing to be shaken.

"What…that's impossible…you should be at least clutching your stomach from the power of my kick."

"That's what you thought 'Mr. Kung-Fu Master'," Spencer took of his shirt, showing football padding (or something) inside, "I wore this in case you try to pull of some of those kicking skills…though I admit that kick hurt though…you can come out now."

Five similarly clothed guys appeared behind Spencer, who said, "You see kiddo, these guys want to have a date with that "girlfriend" of yours and I told them that if they help me…I will give them their wish…so prepare to get whooped up kiddo."

Neil entered into a fighting stance, in this case a standard taekwondo stance, "Bring it on!"

Yuki also shifted into a fighting stance, this surprised Neil, "Don't be surprised Neil…My grandpa taught me martial arts for self-defense…so I think I can handle them."

"You shouldn't fig.."

"Don't worry I have your backs!" a voice shouted from the distance. The voice appeared to be Bryan's voice.

"Spencer I warned you earlier…but I think nothing gets into that thick skull of yours. Ready Neil?" Bryan asked while cracking his fists.

"You bet!" Neil answered.

"Enough of this drama! Let's go and kick their butts!"

The Spencer together with his five "friends" attacked Neil, Yuki and Bryan.

Bryan charged with his arms outstretched and did a clothesline to the first two guys. The first who fell got back up and tried to punch Bryan but Bryan got his arm carried the guy then threw him to the other guy who was standing up.

Yuki's attackers on the other hand, are getting frustrated of Yuki's backflips and splits since they can't land a hit on her.

"Time's Up! My turn to fight," she then kicks her first attacker in the chin, that made him fly; then she uses both her palms and thrusts them to the stomach of her other attacker, who tries to attack her from the back. The attack grasps his stomach from the shock of the attack and feels Yuki kick at his feet and get's knocked out.

Spencer and his partner double teaming Neil who easily blocks and dodges their attacks.

"Give up! Your other friends are down and you stand no chance against me!" Neil used his left kick to hit the waist of Spencer's partner then sidekicks him away and the guy hits the wall and falls unconscious, "You know its futile Spencer!"

"Not by a long shot kung-fu brat!" Spencer goes in to attack Neil when someone jumps in and grabs Spencer's arm and throws to the floor.

This someone appeared to be Professor Thomas Oliver, who had a stern look at his face.

"Stop this fight this instance!" Oliver shouted, he pointed at Spencer, "Spencer for what reasons you may have against the new students…I will put you in detention for the whole month where you will clean the whole school! Now bring your other compatriots to the clinic now!"

"Yes sir…" Spencer said it weakly, "Let's go guys!"

Spencer and his friends left the four and headed for the clinic.

Dr. O approached the three and said, "Its quite surprising to see my two advisory students know martial arts and to be able to defend themselves at such a young age. To see Bryan help you is also quite amazing on his part since he possesses great skill."

"Sir...are you a martial artist?" Bryan asked.

"Of course he is! The way he threw Spencer easily proves it" Neil exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir..if we had to resort to fighting…but we did it for self-defense" Yuki explained.

"I understand Yuki…but I'm afraid I need to put you three into detention this afternoon and all of you will go home at 4 o'clock."

"But sir.."Neil tried to complain but Dr. O silenced him.

"Personally, I don't want to…but we have rules you know…and this is the best I can do in order to keep my job okay?" the former Black Dino Ranger explained.

"Yes sir," the three students answered.

_3:59 P.M. Reefside High_

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and, 0…okay that's gotta do it…you may all leave," Professor Thomas Oliver declared.

"Bye sir," the trio left the professor and wished them to take care.

_"Sighs….This detention reminds me of Conner, __Kira__ and Ethan when they first became Power Rangers….the difference is that…these three don't become rangers__..though__ their fighting skills are good enough to be one..__hmm…__maybe I'll follow them..__no…__not a good idea…you're __37 already Oliver…leave this job to the next generation"_

When the three got out of the school, Neil asked the apology of the two but they just said, "Its okay Neil…I'm partly the reason of the battle." Yuki explained. "Yeah and besides…I warned Spencer..he should have listened," Bryan reasoned.

"But guys…" Neil tried to come up with an excuse but he knew they were right.

"Okay…what about this…I know this nice juice bar in downtown…why don't we go there and you treat us okay Neil?" Bryan suggested.

"No prob! It's all on me!" Neil pointed to his chest proudly, "You'll be coming right Yuki?…I'll even walk you home."

"No need to walk me home…mother won't mind and father comes home late anyway," Yuki stated.

The three headed to the juice bar…not knowing that a person is watching them intently after their battle during lunch time.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

"The teleportation chamber is ready for use General Axe," the green armored creature informed the general.

"Shadow Drones! Let's go now to Earth!" General Axe then went to Orga and asked him, "Now what poor, pitiful cities will me and my Drones shall be unleashed?"

"You shall start in Reefside, California General!" Orga informed Axel once more.

"Then bring us there now!"

A beam of light sucked the drones and Axel and they were heading straight to downtown Reefside.

_Downtown Reefside_

"Thanks for the treat Neil," Yuki said to Neil who replied, "Shall we go?"

"Hai!" Yuki replied enthusiastically, but became embarrassed after doing what she did in class again.

The trio laughed and Bryan saw a red armored creature and said, "Look there's a new mascot and he also has funny looking mascots with him."

The red armored figure, who was Axel, heard this and pointed at Bryan and replied, "Stupid earthling! Don't you know that I'm the great General Axel from the planet Oratia! My minions attack!!!"

"Oratia? Geez..this guy is also a nerd…a very ambitious nerd who thinks he is an alien or something."

"But…Bryan..I think he is telling the truth…"Yuki told him at the same time the drones suddenly started attacking humans and tables and chairs were being thrown everywhere."

"Looks like we have to stop him!" Neil stated this with anger in his voice.

"Okay..if this guy is for real…then he's in for a fight of a life time" Bryan cracked his knuckles and got ready for battle.

Axel saw the three trio in battle formations and shouted, "So you think you can withstand my warriors huh? Shadow Drones attack them!"

The dark skinned, red eyed humanoids faced the three and headed straight to their direction.

The trio stood side by side and fought of the Shadow drones.

Bryan was the first to enter the fray, he punched the first drone. But was kicked by the 2nd and 3rd drones he encountered. The 4th one helped him stood up and a 5th one came and kicked him in the chest that sent Bryan flying and crashed to the floor looking defeated.

Neil and Yuki fought side by side in battle and everything seemed in their favor when Yuki bumped into Neil that gave way for the drones to attack them simultaneously and kicked them to where Bryan is.

The three regrouped gasping for breathe and clutching their painful bruises.

"Now humans…it's time for your end!" Axel said with glee and three drones went to attack them, with their arms transformed into swords.

They closed their eyes thinking it would be their end when someone came in and kicked the drones away from them.

They opened their eyes seeing Tommy Oliver in a battle stance.

"Professor!" the trio exclaimed.

"You all fought well! But now it's my turn to fight!"

"No matter how many more will come..I will still beat you humans!" Axel said it while pointing at the professor.

"We'll see about that!"

The drones attacked Dr. O at the same time. Using his skills as an expert Power Ranger, Tommy easily beats the drones but when he engaged Axel it was a different story.

Tommy tried to kick Axel in the side, which Axel blocked. Then Tommy spun trying to backhand Axel, who ducked and punched Tommy that sent him flying into the air and hit the place where the trio are.

"Sir are you alright?" Neil asked.

"I'm a bit hurt..but nothing much broken yet" Dr. O readied another fighting stance. _"These new monsters are better than the ones before…and that Axel is no pushover if I only had my Dino Powers…."_

Suddenly, a white motorcycle flew over the heads of the trio and their professor and it crashed to the drones.

"Looks like you need some help" a whitish blonde haired man behind them spoke while in a crouching position he then approached Dr. O and said, "Put this as a replacement for your Dino Gem it should work."

He gave Tommy a black stone and stared at him.

"What are you waiting for? I'll hold them off!"

"But how?...and my students…"

"Tommy just do it! Work now ask later!" The man replied and headed into battle while Tommy brought out his morpher trying to put the black stone in it.

The new arrival was more than a match for the drones. Armed with a pistol, he shot each drone as it came to him and kicked others when it became to close for comfort. He reached Axel, who drew one of his axes and slashed the floor sending a crack in the ground exploding to where the new "guy is." The man flies away and crashes near Tommy, who has his morpher in front of him.

Puzzled and confused, Neil tried to ask his teacher, "Professor..what is happening…and what is that?"

"Just watch kid," the man said, "It's time Tommy."

Tommy flipped his morpher and shouts:

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!

After a bright light, standing before the three students, the blonde man and their enemies is the Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger, Tommy Oliver.

"I can't believe it," the teacher and the students say it at the same time.

"How can this be?" Tommy asks himself outloud.

"Do what you must ranger," the man informs Tommy.

The Black Ranger faces Axel and summons his Bracchio Staff, "Welcome to my nightmare, General Axel."

"Ha! Even if you change forms, I will still win…attack my drones!

The re-powered Dino Ranger engages the drones and with each slash and each attack the drones decrease in numbers and the Black Ranger forms an Energy Orb and direct it to the drones, who are then destroyed.

"It's you and me now Axel"

"How can this be?" the general says this in a surprised tone but it is suddenly replaced by anger, "You shall suffer together with this planet!"

Axel charged with his axe and tried to hit Tommy, who blocked it. Axel tries another attack but Tommy blocks it and sidekicks Axel and jumps to his back and slashes Axel from the right shoulder to the left hip. This damages Axel and makes him fly into the air spinning with Tommy preparing his energy orb once more and targets it at Axel, who is severely wounded.

"I shall come back humans," After saying that Axel disappeared in a flash of light.

"Looks like things don't change at all," Tommy walks toward the trio, "Now before you can…"

Before Tommy can finish his sentence purple and black electricity comes out of his body and de-morphs him, leaving him powerless and unconscious.

"Professor!" the trio shouts.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

"This looks interesting," the figure on the throne spoke as he looked at a screen with the image of the black ranger in it, "But for now I must deal with Axel, for him to learn his lesson"

_**Authors Notes: My first attempt on a Power Ranger Story and it reached 4,860 words….expect on more chapters…This leaves us with:**_

_**What would happen to Tommy?**_

_**When will the rangers receive their powers?**_

_**Who is the mysterious whitish blonde haired guy?**_

_**All will be told in "Here Comes the Power Rangers Part 2**_

_**Reviews are gladly accepted**_


	2. Here Come The Power Rangers Part 2

Power Rangers: Dino Strikers

By: Immortal Freedom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, wish to own, or steal the concept of the Power Rangers and it's characters and etc. these concepts are owned by Disney (since they bought Saban). The timeline and story is based on the creations of the series and I'm just basing this story from it. The rest of the original characters, places, uniforms, zords, and plot are mine.**_

_**Author's Note: This story occurs after Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury never happened in this timeline.**_

Chapter 2: Here Come the Power Rangers Part 2

_Downtown, Reefside_

Chairs thrown everywhere, tables scattered everywhere, and people running away from downtown just to be safe from the attacks of the red armored figure, who is so-called "General Axel". Amidst this chaos, three students and their teacher tried to do their best to take their stand in downtown, by trying to take down most of the dark skinned and red eyed humanoid henchmen of Axel called Shadow Drones, but because of the larger numbers of the drones the trio of students and their teacher were overwhelmed.

_"If I only had my Dino Powers…" _Tommy Oliver thought when suddenly saw a white motorcycle flying over their heads and hit the advancing shadow drones.

"Looks like you need some help" a whitish blonde haired man behind them spoke while in a crouching position he then approached Dr. O and said, "Put this as a replacement for your Dino Gem, it should work the same way one would."

He gave Tommy a black stone and stared at him.

"What are you waiting for? I'll hold them off!"

"But how?...and my students…"

"Tommy just do it! Work now ask later!" The man replied and headed into battle while Tommy brought out his morpher trying to put the black stone in it.

While the man headed into battle, both students Bryan and Yuki had their eyes transfixed on the battle and Neil was looking at his teacher.

_"What's happening here? First day of school ended with a detention and an enemy in school. After that we went here just for fun but suddenly this__ alien__ Axel guy__ and his minions__ come__ and try to conquer the city. Then luckily our teacher comes, who happen to be a great martial artist and beats these drones like they are nothing and even fought with the general himself, when Dr.O gets thrown out of battle. This white guy comes and in a motor cycle and gives prof. a stone which he is putting into a strange gadget. I'm sooo confused and I've got the feeling that professor knows more to this than meets the eye._

By the time the mysterious white guy is flung away to their direction by General Axel, Tommy Oliver has already fixed his morpher.

Puzzled and confused, Neil tried to ask his teacher, "Professor…what is happening…and what is that?"

"Just watch kid," the man said, "It's time Tommy."

Tommy flipped his morpher and shouts:

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!

After a bright light, standing before the three students, the blonde man and their enemies is the Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger, Tommy Oliver.

"I can't believe it," the teacher and the students say it at the same time.

"How can this be?" Tommy asks himself out loud.

"Do what you must ranger," the man informs Tommy.

The Black Ranger faces Axel and summons his Bracchio Staff, "Welcome to my nightmare, General Axel."

"Ha! Even if you change forms, I will still win…attack my drones!

The students are surprised and speechless as they see their professor morph into the Black Dino Ranger. They see their professor outmatch the drones and fight Axel on an even ground.

Bryan was the one to break the silence, "This is soo cool! I mean…I've been with Dr. O before but I never knew he was a Power Ranger…It explains his occasional absences from school when I was in first year high school."

Yuki spoke out her thoughts, "His moves rival my grandpa…no I think it's quite better than my grandpa…Aside from having a mixed original and refined way of fighting, I guess Dr. O is a martial art expert and was a Power Ranger for a long time since the recent Overdrive Rangers were teenagers."

Neil became more puzzled and had more questions in mind and looks at the whitish blonde haired man and asks him, "How did you know our teacher is a Power Ranger? Are you a former Power Ranger? Were you acquaintances of Dr. O? Who are these Axel guy and his drones? And what was that thin you gave him?"

"You ask a lot of questions young man," the figure replied and pointed to Tommy's battle, "I suggest you watch Tommy for now…In order to learn a thing or two….After this I will answer all of your questions, is that clear?"

Neil nodded and saw the Black Ranger almost destroying the general, who escapes via teleportation.

"Looks like things don't change at all," Tommy looks at the sky then turns around and walks toward the trio, "Now before you can…"

Before Tommy can finish his sentence, he shouts in pain and purplish black electricity comes out of his body and de-morphs him, leaving him powerless and unconscious.

"Professor!" the trio shouts.

The trio and the mysterious man ran toward the fallen Tommy and sees he's unconscious. Neil looks at Bryan, who nods, and both look at the mysterious man, who is checking life signs of their fallen professor. Bryan then shouts and charges at the mysterious man and pins the man to the nearest wall. Yuki goes to Bryan and hits his arms and shouts, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What I'm doing? I'm going to beat the crap out of this guy since he tricked us and knocked out our professor, who happens to be a ranger!" Bryan replied.

Neil, who was walking towards the arguing two spoke up, "He's right Yuki. We don't know what his purpose in helping us is. We don't even know who in the world is this guy is. But Bryan, don't beat him up…Not yet…there are questions that are needed to be answered."

"A wise decision Neil," the pinned man states and this makes the trio of students to look at him, "Now if you want to gain your answers…might I suggest for you guys to put me down first so we can help Oliver. After he recovers, both of us will answer your questions."

At this proposal, Bryan looked at Neil, who nodded, and Bryan brought the pinned man down.

"Good! Now let's gather around him and form a circle around him shall we," the figure states and the group surround Tommy.

The trio follows the man without question and the man brings forth his right arm and clicks an object, which looked like a communication device.

"Andromeda, prepare the teleportation sequence so we can get out of here," says the figure to the device.

"Affirmative sir!" a cool female voice replied, "Estimating time, 20 seconds."

"If you're tricking us, you know what would happen," Neil pointed to the man, "What's your name anyway stranger?"

"Me? I'm Reeve…That's all you should know for now," the man named Reeve replies, "By the way, I suggest you kind of don't panic and prepare yourselves…Teleportation for the first time is kind of…"

Suddenly lights of red, yellow, pink, black and white replace them and they disappear without a trace.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

General Axel is seen thrown across the room via electricity and hits the entrance of the newly restored palace of Lord Zedd. The door opens at the force that Axel was thrown and Axel crashes in the foot of the steps in the entrance of the palace.

"You failed me Axel!!!" a figure in covered in dark robes and a hood said while going down the steps accompanied by figure with dragon-like figures in his armor, "I thought you are capable of destroying these humans so that we can conquer Earth! Instead you come back here with nothing but bruises and shame to our glorious empire!"

The figure sends an energy ball to the recovered Axel and makes Axel fly about 10 meters away from his location.

"But master…I was about to succeed when these group of humans so-called teenagers came and tried to stop me. After that a two men came and managed to fight against me. One of them had a laser pistol while the other transformed into some kind of black armor and defeated me!"

"Be that as it may…but you failed the Master Axel! You hear me! YOU! FAILED! THE! MASTER! AXEL!" the armored figure kicked Axel for every emphasized word he said.

"That's enough Dark Blade!" the master commanded.

This made Dark Blade leave Axel and rejoin the master, who then speaks again,

"If you want to be forgiven this time, when you recover from your injuries I want you to bring one of our creatures into Earth and make sure he destroys that Reefside together with those meddlers. Remember failure is not an option. Am I understood Axel?"

"Yes Master!" Axel replies weakly.

The master and Dark Blade leave the weakened Axel. As they walk to the halls of the palace, Dark Blade asks the hooded figure, "Master...what if Axel fails this time?"

"It is not likely that Axel would fail in this one. We both saw what happened to the black figure. He was knocked out due to the power he gained. And if there were more of them…they would have been there already to help that man so he is likely to succeed…but if he fails…he better live with the consequences…"

_Somewhere hidden in the Earth_

Flashes of red, blue, pink, black and white appear in a room and revealed three teenagers, who fell to the ground, one unconscious man, and a whitish blonde haired man, who appeared to be standing up.

"Ouch! I didn't know that teleporting hurt like that…It looked safer in the movies you know," Neil said while attempting to stand up.

"So where are we?" Yuki asks.

"You are in the Command Center. Though it's proper name is "Striker Helm Base of Ranger Operations in Earth" named from the present Supreme Commander of KO-35," a busty and sexy blonde haired lady with a cool voice informed them.

"_Whistles_! That's quite a long name, but I could stay here for quite a long time Miss Beautiful! My name is Bryan and you are?" Bryan says to the female but when he tries to grab her hand to kiss it his hand just passes through it and he falls to the floor exclaiming, "What the bloody hell is happening here!!! Is she a ghost?"

"No, she's not Bryan. She is Andromeda, my A.I. assistant here in the Command Center and she is a hologram that's why you can't touch her," Reeve explained while carrying the unconscious Tommy Oliver, "Andromeda, open up the emergency medical bed here so I can put Tommy down there to recover.

Andromeda nodded and a rectangular solid bed –like structure was extended from the wall and Tommy was put laid in there by Reeve.

"Andromeda, start the recovery sequence so that Tommy can wake up."

"Affirmative sir!"

A long semi-circle was extended from the wall and was about 2 meters above Tommy's body and it's length reached up to the torso of the unconscious Power Ranger. Strands of white rays of light covered Tommy's body and after a minute, Tommy's fingers began to move. The semi-circle object returned to it's place and Tommy began to sit up.

"Where am I? The last thing I remembered was I had my Black Dino Ranger powers when suddenly purplish black electricity appeared and I blacked out."

"You're in the Command Center professor," Yuki answered her teachers question.

"Command Center? As-in like the Command Center Zordon was in?" Tommy asked.

The trio of students looked at him with confused faces, but then Reeve was the one to answer this time.

"I'm afraid this base wouldn't rival Zordon's anytime of the day, though I'm pretty sure I have better equipment here."

"I see…Who are you anyway? Who is that beautiful lady over there? Where do you come from and how do you know Zordon?" Tommy asked while walking around the room.

"You have a lot of questions very well…I guess it's time to answer them all…Please you may all sit down..It's going to be a quite long story…or discussion," Reeve said as floating chairs appeared from the ground and all of them sat on it. "I'm Reeve and this is as your students know my holographic assistant, Andromeda. We are both from the planet KO-35."

"KO-35? That's where Andros, Red Space Ranger is from right? If that is so…then why are you here and not Andros? I bet that you know him on a personal level..Since you wouldn't give me that stone if you he didn't tell you who I am" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I knew the Red Space Ranger since he was my best friend. He told me you "are" one of the most legendary Power Rangers and he considered you one of the best rangers he encountered. For your information, Andros isn't here because there are also familiar attacks all throughout the galaxy Tommy that's why he isn't here to help me. Besides, it was Zordon who stationed me here not Andros."

"Excuse me Mr. Reeve…but who is this Zordon you and professor are talking about? Is he some kind of Super Leader of the Power Rangers?" Yuki asked.

"Not really a super leader but…" Reeve tried to answer but was cut off by Tommy.

"I'll take it from here. Well it was in 1993 when it all began. Zordon was the one who gave me and the first generation of Power Rangers to morph into these different colored spandex suits. He was our mentor from the planet of Eltar and was a father figure to me and my fellow former rangers. He died last 1998 in order to save the galaxy from very evil and unstoppable enemies of the Earth at that time." Tommy explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir," Yuki told her teacher.

"But you're amazing sirl! So you're one of the very first Power Rangers…So for like 15 years you were the Black Ranger?" Neil asked.

"No, no, no…when I started out for Zordon I was the first Green…and White Ranger. Then I became Red Ranger twice already and Black was my latest color since 2005." Tommy corrected his student.

"Nice! So you really are a veteran ranger Dr. O… No wonder you are legendary…" Bryan spoke his thoughts out.

"May I continue with what I was saying?" Reeve asked his guests, who all nodded, "As I was saying…before Zordon was destroyed…he contacted me because I was one of his last agents and told me that there is an evil that is about to be unleashed in the near future…He told me to go to Earth once I was prepared to defend it against this evil. This evil he said about was the Shadow Empire from his home planet of Eltar. Years ago, there was a civil war in Eltar that involved the faction of Zordon and this growing corrupt empire, lead by Xenos, in Eltar. Zordon, together with his Eltaran warriors managed to get rid of this evil out of their planet but this empire regrouped and conquered other planets. As a last resort, Zordon managed to send and seal this Shadow Empire into another dimension and it resulted into weakening him. Because of this weakening, it gave way for Rita Repulsa, Zordon's Nemesis, to trap him in an interdimensional time warp. Long story short…Zordon died in 1998 to destroy the evil of the Dark Scepter and such. In the death of Zordon, Xenos and his cohorts somehow managed to overcome the wards that Zordon and come back into our dimension. Fortunately for us, not all of the Shadow Empire's soldiers and minions came back to this world because I assume that not all of the powers of Xenos are back. Rest assured that he will slowly grow into power and probably conquer the galaxy in a way like never before."

"But why here? Why Earth?" the former ranger asked.

"Well...Zordon guessed that Xenos will come here maybe because…most of Zordon's Legacy is left here." Reeve replied.

"Zordon's…Legacy? He has a son?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Not really…it's just that…Zordon's Legacy…is the Power Rangers. In KO-35 and in Triforia, stories about the Power Rangers and their adventures are famous."

"Wow…I didn't know that being part of the Power Rangers would be that legendary throughout the galaxy," Tommy sighed, "So what do we do now Reeve?"

"You know what will happen Tommy, you've done this last 2005," Reeve explained.

"Do what Dr. O?" Neil asked.

"The three of you…" Tommy said while looking at them.

"must become…" Reeve continued.

"Power Rangers!" Reeve and Tommy said at the same time.

"What???" the trio said out loud.

"P..P….Po..Power…" Yuki said her voice stammering.

"Rangers?" Neil finished Yuki's sentence.

"If that's the case, count me in!!!" Bryan said while pointing at his chest, " I mean…I have a sister to take care of and I imagine all the other innocents who will be harmed…So it is my duty to protect them all."

Tommy smiled at this but Neil on the other hand said, "But…why us? You can just choose other people…Or get other rangers to fight…or you can fight also right?"

"Well Tommy…mind of explaining on the reason why?" Reeve said while raising his right brow.

"It's simple…when I first saw the three of you…You had the making of being a ranger...Ever wondered why I was there when Axel came? It's because I followed you for I thought something like before will happen again…That three of my detention students…will become Power Rangers...In that past case…they became the Dino Thunder Power Rangers"

"I see…well…I accept if this is what I must do to protect those who I treasure most" Neil said with conviction.

"I will also fight! I was trained by my grandfather in martial arts to protect the innocent…and that is what I'm going to do!" Yuki told the group.

"And they become three…" Reeve mumbled.

"Very well! In that case, Andromeda lead us the way!" Reeve commanded his holographic assistant.

"Yes, Reeve" Andromeda complied. She lead the group to another room where there are a lot of screens and computers in their right hand side and a wall with red, blue and pink lights are also seen in their left hand side. In the center, a circular table is seen with three separate round cylinder-like objects with logos of a three different colored dinosaurs, a red Tyrannosaurus Rex, a blue Triceratops and a pink Pterodactyl. "This room is the main control room. This is where we detect threats, control various satellites, check our security systems, access the internet, and a bunch of other things."

"In the middle are your Dino Striker morphers. But there is a slight problem with them…" Reeve informed the would-be rangers and former Power Ranger, "They aren't connected to the universal morphing grid. Like what happened to Tommy, he used an alternate power source that is not connected to the morphing grid that sent him to a unconscious state that left him powerless. This is where you come in Tommy."

"Me? What would I do?" Tommy pointed to himself.

"Yes you my friend," Reeve replied, "I believe you have some knowledge of the Morphing Grid and working alongside rangers for a long time made you familiar with it. I want you to help in connecting these morphers to the grid so that your students can use their power without experiencing what happened to you."

"I understand...but I want to know…why dinosaurs and what is this alternate power source?" Tommy asked.

"You are the one most familiar with them as a paleontologist…and besides I based these ranger powers from your old Power Coins from Zordon and your former students powers as Dino Thunder Rangers. These stones on the other hand, Kryptonite, are rare stones that are excellent power sources from the planet Phaedos."

"I see…very well…I will do my best," Tommy then proceeded to work on the morphers.

"What about us?" Bryan asked Reeve.

"The three of you…hmm…Andromeda lead us to the training room…while waiting for Tommy…let's test your skills shall we."

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

"Orga," Axel called his green armored ally, "Is the monster ready?"

"Yes my lord!" Orga answered, "May I present master's summoned creature…Mage Eye!"

An oblong creature the size of an antique cabinet appeared beside Orga. It had large eyes and has grey skin. It has large white gloved hands and a pair of big shoes at its feet. A white wizards hat and a wooden staff would complete the outfit.

"To where shall my magic cause destruction Lord Axel?" Mage Eye inquired in a deep bass voice.

"Lord Axel…hmm… it sounds fitting to my name…well then…Orga send me and my Shadow Drones back to Reefside! It's time those humans learn who is the real power in here!" Axel declared it while hitting the wall beside him. A moment later they disappeared in a flash of light and are heading toward the earth.

_Command Center__, Training Hall_

A brown haired teenager was delivering effortless kicks to a black American, who was dodging and blocking the attacks as possible as he can. The brown haired teenager sidekicks the black American and sends the hit victim 2 meters away from the younger teen and crashes to the ground.

"Come on Bryan! I thought you were better than this," Neil said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Well unlike you…I didn't study kung-fu Neil…so I don't any idea on how to stop half of your moves," Byran replied panting, "You wouldn't mind of taking a break right?"

Neil nodded and they both sat on a corner and watch another duo's fight

In the other part of the room, Reeve and Yuki are battling it out in tango like match. Yuki is trying her best not to land hard blows at Reeve, while Reeve is using his palms to fight Yuki. He manages to catch both Yuki's arms and swatting them away from her chest. Giving an opening for Reeve to hit her stomach with his palms. Yuki staggers backwards and assumes a fighting stance.

"Yuki, if you keep hesitating fighting me at your fullest you're definitely gonna lose," Reeve said in a taunting voice.

"But…I might hurt you badly…" Yuki replies.

"Oh really," Reeve says this and then charges at Yuki preparing his right arm for a punch.

Yuki dodges it in time and sees Reeve's left knee going to hit her. She blocks it and kicks Reeve in the stomach, making him go back 5 meters away from Yuki. Yuki runs toward Reeve, who had his arms in front of him, and Yuki leaps in front of Reeve and kicks upward with her left foot then she quickly uses a swift 45 angle kick in midair, hitting Reeve's face and sends Reeve 10 meters and crashes to the floor.

"I'm so sorry for that…it was self-defence you know…" Yuki says in a very apologizing manner and gives a bow to Reeve.

"It's ok…but that kick felt like I was hit by steel…but good attack anyways," Reeve remarked.

Suddenly an alarm rang throughout the Command Center that made the sparring sessions over. The four ran to the control room to check what happened.

"So much for a rest," Bryan complained as they were running.

"Andromeda what's happening?" Reeve asked his assistant as he and the three other students entered the control room.

"It seems that General Axel is back and looks like he has reinforcements with him," Andromeda replies and shows them Axel in Downtown once more with more drones and Mage Eye with him.

"What's with the freaky eye?" Bryan commented.

"Tommy are the morphers ready?" Reeve asked the working former ranger.

"Almost…but I need more time Reeve," Tommy told his ally.

"Very well…rookies come with me," Reeve leads them to out of the room.

Reeve bring them to a room filled with weapons and gadgetry and the rangers are in awe with the weapons around them. Reeve picks up three different colored .45 pistol like guns and gives them to the rangers.

"These are your Striker Pistols," he gives Neil a red pistol, Bryan the blue pistol and Yuki with the pink pistol. He then grabs two pistols that looked similar to the one he used earlier against Axel. "Now we're armed lets go!"

_Downtown_

"So this is the human world…hmm very interesting…" Mage Eye looks at his surroundings, "Too bad its just gonna get destroyed."

Mage Eye uses his staff and flourishes it and cars around him suddenly destroyed. The drones around him and Axel attack nearby pedestrians and destroy everything they see in their paths. But then a series of laser bolts hit several drones, who then explodes.

The three students are shown to first enter the scene in a Charlie's Angel-like pose, with Neil in the center flanked by Bryan and Yui. The drones see the trio and head towards them but then Reeve flips above the trio and shoots the advancing drones as fast as he can, delivering kicks at the same time. The four regroup and face their enemies, who are composed of Mage Eye, Axel and the remaining drones.

"You four again!!!...But wait…where's the fifth one?...Hmm I guess he's too afraid of me isn't he?" Axel points out to them.

"Let's just say he's out of commission and is planning a way on how to kick your butts!" Neil retorted.

"I don't think so…Not till I have Mage Eye with me!" Axel informed the youth.

"Hello meddler! I'm Mage Eye…and I'm the orchestrator of your doom!" He then closes his eyes and when he opens it he shouts, "Iris Blast!!!"

A powerful beam is emitted from the eye of the creature and hits the group of defenders, who all fly and fall to the ground clutching the parts that were hurt.

"Looks like this guy packs some punch huh" Bryan remarks.

"Correct brat!" the creature informs him, "As a matter of fact, I am one of most powerful warriors of my planet and my name is feared in 10 planets."

"Not if I can help it!" a voice shouts and lasers hit Mage Eye and Axel from their backs, making them fly and hit 10 meters farther to the rangers.

This voice came from Tommy, who was riding his old black Dino Thunder ATV, and says to the would-be rangers and Reeve, "Sorry guys if I'm late…just picked up this old equipment just in case."

"Nice ride!" Bryan remarks.

"I know," he then looked seriously at the rangers and said, "These are your morphers. Neil, I'm entrusting you this Red Dino Striker Morpher since I see you will make a great leader and you have the attitude of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Bryan, here is your Blue Dino Striker Morpher. Having great strength makes you a candidate for the greater strength that the Triceratops has. And lastly, Yuki, your gracefulness and flexible body is in tandem with the flight of the Pterodactly, I give you your Pink Dino Striker Morpher."

The rangers accept their morphers and put it in their right arms. Among the three, Yuki is the one who looked most dumfounded among them.

"Is there a problem Yuki?" Tommy asked, "You can back out of you want to…"

"Its just….I liked Pink!!!" Yuki informed her teacher.

"Very well…to morph you should put your right arm at your chest and make your hand into a fist. Then press your left palm over the morpher and shout 'Power Rangers: Dino Striker!'. When you say Dino Striker put your right fist back as-if your gonna punch somebody with your left palm in front of the fist and then punch it afterwards to reveal your uniforms. OK?" Tommy instructed.

"Yes sir!" the trio replied.

"May the Power Protect You!" Tommy said and he and Reeve were teleported back to the base in order to get out of the fight.

"Ready guys?" Neil asked his school mates.

"Ready!!!" Bryan and Yuki answered.

Neil started it and did the necessary gestures while shouting, "Power Rangers! Dino Striker!" Neil put his hands aside then his uniform and helmet appeared.

His helmet looked liked the old Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Red Ranger helmet with the visor of the Dino Thunder one. His uniform has a big circle in his chest with the crest of a Tyrannosaurus in it. The sides of his arms and legs have a number of gold triangles facing downwards and the rest of the costume is in red. He finishes his morphing sequence by saying, "Red Dino Striker! Hiya!" and shifts into a battle stance

Bryan does the same gestures and morphs into the Blue Ranger. His helmet like Neil's is similar to the MMPR helmet, only with the PRDT visor. His uniform has a circle with the crest of the Triceratops in it. The sides of his arms and legs have silver diamonds and the rest of his costume is color blue. As he finishes his morphing sequence he says, "Blue Dino Striker! HAH! and shifts into a battle stance.

Yuki is the last one to morph into her ranger form. Her helmet is a recolor of the PRDT yellow ranger. Her uniform has a circle with the Pterodactyl crest in it. Her uniform sports thin lines of white at the side of her arms and legs and is all pink. There are also wings like the Super Dino Mode of the PRDT yellow ranger. Her sequence is finished by saying, "Pink Dino Striker! Hmph!" and shifts into a battle stance.

The new rangers regroup and look at themselves.

"This is soo nice" Neil comments.

"Mine is waaay cooler!" Bryan boasts.

"Pink rules!!!" Yuki shouts.

"What??? More of that spandex wearing humans??? I still have number on my side…Shadow Drones attack!!!" Axel shouts.

"Let's Roll!" Neil shouts.

"Okay!" the other rangers reply.

The Red Ranger enters the fray delivers a 180 degree kick to his adversaries. The ones who didn't fall still attacked him and the Red Ranger gave flurries of punches and kicks to the drones.

The Blue Ranger clotheslines the first two drones he encountered and when his arms hit them, a shockwave happened and the drones accompanying the two victims were hit by the wave sending them flying to different directions.

"Hmm…this gives me an idea…" the Blue Ranger is immediately surrounded by drones and he punches the ground, sending a bigger shockwave that damages all surrounding drones and the ones behind them.

The Pink Ranger is faring well against her adversaries and easily dispatches them. A drone suddenly transforms his hand into a sword and tries to attack her. The Red Ranger sees this and jumps just in time to kick the drone midair and saves the Pink Ranger.

"Thanks!" the Pink Ranger tells her team mate.

"No problem!" the Red Ranger replies and he sees the other drones having swords instead of hands and hits the Blue Ranger sending him flying into their direction. He runs to Bryan and says, "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right…I just wish we had some kind of a Bracchio Staff…just like Dr. O." the Blue Ranger replies.

"As a matter of fact, you do have rangers!" a voice from their helmets informs them.

"Professor?" the trio asks at the same time.

"Yes, this is me…I'm communicating via comlink here ok? Ok guys…you have your own individual Power Weapons with you…Neil you have the 'Tyranno Sword', Bryan you wield the 'Tricera Lance and Yuki you will use the "Ptera Bow". Quickly rangers summon them now to even the playground."

"You heard him guys…Let's do this!" Neil tells his team mates.

The Red Ranger shouts, "Tyranno Sword, Hiya!!!", the ranger put his right arm forward as-if holding a sword, then a moment later a sword with a Tyrannosaurus' head for the butt of its hilt appeared. The Red Ranger then flourishes his sword into complicated and fast gestures and puts his sword by his right chest(_**Author's Note: Just like a Jedi does)**_

The Blue Ranger shouts, "Tricera Lance, HAH!!!", the ranger puts his two arms forward and spins 360 degrees with his hands at his sides as-if he is flying.. As he faces the enemies once more he is seen with a 2 meter double ended lance, whose ends have three blades, whose center has the longest blade. He spins the lance around and assumes a fighting stance as-if holding a staff in the back if his right arm and left arm doing the 'Come Here Gesture'.

The Pink Ranger shouts, "Ptera Bow, Hmph!!!" the Pink Ranger puts her left arm forward together with her right arm. She then pulls back her right arm as-if stringing/knocking an arrow and as she "releases" it a pink bow appears in her hands with a short blade at its end.

"Ready to test them?" Tommy asks through the comlink.

"You bet!" the trio answers.

The Red Ranger engages his enemies slashing the bladed drones one by one in a very fast motion. He sends flurries of sword attacks towards his enemies and when the drones form one group. He puts his sword up high in the air, "Regrouping is the last mistake you'll ever make…Tyranno Slash!!!" as he bring his sword to the ground in a slashing motion a fiery head of a roaring Tyrannosaurus hits the drones and a large explosion happens, indicating the destruction of the drones.

The Blue Ranger is hitting his enemies in the head as-if their heads are like baseball bats, but when they began to surround him he came up with a plan, "I may not wield this like those shaolin guys on t.v. but this is better than what I see,'" the Blue Ranger raises his lance high above the ground and stirkes the ground shouting, "Tricera Spike!!!". As the lance's blade hit the ground, spikes made out of rock burst out the ground and hit the remaining drones, thus leaving no more enemies for the Blue Ranger.

The Pink Ranger is jumping and kick-flipping her enemies while shooting down her enemies with energy arrows from her Ptera Bow. She also hits them with the ends of her blades when they become too close for comfort. Seeing the remaining drones regroup she flew into the air and preparing a much bigger energy arrow to shoot at the drones, "Here's my birthday gift to you, Ptera Power Shot!!!" she shoots the bigger energy arrow to the drones and they are all vaporized as soon as it hit the ground.

"This is impossible!!!" Axel exclaims, "They don't even go back to their normal forms like that Black suited guy"

"Don't worry I'll take care of them Axel!" Mage Eye tells his boss.

Then Mage Eye, followed by Axel attacked the rangers. Mage Eye engaged the Pink and Blue Rangers, while red armored Axel fought the Red Ranger.

Bryan blocked one attack from Mage Eye and successfully lands six consecutive blows to the creature, but the creature managed to recover and sent a powerful kick to Bryan, who is thrown away. Yuki takes the place of Bryan and sends a kick at Mage Eye, who staggers backwards. They both exchange blows that were blocked by one another then Yuki jumps and fires and arrow to the monster, which hits and Bryan comes back just in time to thrust his lance to Mage Eye to damage him.

Neil and Axel on the other hand, are fighting with sword versus axe. Unlike Axel, Neil is much faster landing flurries of attacks at Axel and finishes his combo by giving his most powerful side kick to Axel, sending him 20 feet away from Neil and hitting Mage Eye, who is recovering from the attack.

"Rangers…it's time to combine your weapons…I know that your attacks alone are powerful…but if you use them, then Mage Eye will probably the one to be destroyed so combine them so we can also take out Axel! I'll send the combining data to you!"

"Let's take out these invaders shall we!" Neil tells his team mates, who nodded.

The Tyranno Sword was placed on the top center of the Ptera Bow, while the Tricera Lance was attached at the bottom of the Ptera Bow. This "combined weapons" transformed into a crossbow and the Red Ranger held it while the Pink and Blue Ranger held on his left and right shoulder.

"Dino Striker Crossbow Cannon! Fire!"

A beam of Red, Blue and Pink was shot and it hit the villains to where they are located and the Mage Eye exploded.

When the smoke had gone, Axel was seen standing with heavily damaged armor which surprised the rangers and the people watching from the Command Center.

"What…are…you…humans?" Axel asked the rangers weakly.

"We're the Power Rangers! And we're here to destroy your master, Xenos!" Neil replied.

After hearing that, Axel vanished due to teleportation.

_Command Center, Control Room_

"Looks like you guys did well for the first time eh!" Tommy said to the new rangers.

"Really?" Neil asked.

Reeve then entered the room, "From the way I see it, its good enough…but you guys need a teacher."

"Then who will teach us?" Yuki asks.

They all look at Tommy.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't look at me…I'm a _retired_ ranger remember?"

"Cmon prof! We need you!" Neil tells his teacher.

"Yes…didn't I tell you that my training with my grandpa isn't complete," Yuki informs her teacher.

"Yeah and besides…I need to learn some kung-fu so I can keep up with Neil here," Bryan reasons out to his teacher.

"Okay…but only on two conditions…" Tommy tells his students.

"Name it!" the trio says at the same time.

"First…I want you guys to get good grades in my class…and second…I want you guys to treat me to the new juice bar ok?"

"No problem…but why the juice bar?" Bryan asks.

"Because I've never been there…and it reminded me of the good old days when I was younger."

"Yeah…like you were in the juice bar hitting on Kimberly," Reeve comments.

"How…did you know?"

"Jason told Andros…and Andros told me," Reeve informed Tommy.

"Jason's so dead!"

Then the group laughs for a time and leaves the Command Center

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

The cloaked man named Xenos looked at the video of the recent battle at his screen, "The Power Rangers huh…Zordon…looks like you never did change…"

_**After the climatic first battle of the rangers, evil still lurks out there.**_

_**What would be the next monster that Xenos will send?**_

_**Will the rangers get good grades in class?**_

_**And will Tommy get his revenge on Jason?**_

_**Find out in the next episode of Power Rangers Dino Strikers**_

_**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this piece of fiction from my head. I need some monster ideas..if anyone is willing to share…and reviews are gladly accepted. The more reviews, the more ideas fill in my head.**_


	3. An Old Friend and Zords!

Power Rangers: Dino Strikers

By: Immortal Freedom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, wish to own, or steal the concept of the Power Rangers and it's characters and etc. these concepts are owned by Disney (since they bought **__**Saban**__**). The timeline and story is based on the creations of the series and I'm just basing this story from it. The rest of the original characters, places, uniforms, **__**zords**__**, and plot are mine.**_

_**Author's Note: This story occurs after Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury never happened in this timeline.**_

Chapter 3: An Old Friend and Zords

_In the Santiago Residence_

A brown haired teen wakes up to start his morning. He heads to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he was about to take his clothes off, he sees a watch with a red tyrannosaurus crest on it. The teen then recalls on what happened yesterday,

_Flashback_

_The trio of students together with their new mentor and a new ally appear in front of Reefside High after lights of red, blue, black, pink and white appear in their stead five seconds ago_

_"This is where I leave you rangers," a whitish blonde haired man says to the trio__ and at the same time looking__ at the teacher, who nods. The__man then turns around and leaves, but is called by the black American in the trio of students, "Reeve!"_

_The man named Reeve turns around and says, "Yes Bryan?"_

_"What do we do about these morphers anyway? We can't walk around anywhere with these cylindrical things…it would be too suspicious" Bryan tells Reeve._

_"Yeah, what would we do about it?" Neil, the brown haired teen, repeats._

_"Oh…I almost forgot! See that button in the side of your morphers?" Reeve points out to the new rangers, who nod, "Try pressing it."_

_The teens press the said button in their morphers and suddenly white light covers the said objects. The red morpher of Neil suddenly became a red sports wrist watch with a tyrannosaurus crest on it. The blue morpher of Bryan became a __Tommy Hilfiger-like watch with blue tints on its "metals. It has triceratops crest below it. Unlike the boys' transformed morphers, Yuki's pink morpher becomes a thin bracelet with a pink diamond flanked by wings of a pterodactyl._

_"This is __sooo__ cool," Neil says he checks out his disguised morpher._

_"Kawaii nee!__ (It means __it's__soo__ cute) Yuki exclaims as she see her nice bracelet._

_Bryan on the other __hand,__ didn't look as happy as he should be. Tommy, who sees this, talks to Bryan,_

_"Bryan is there a problem with your__morpher's__ design?" Tommy asks o__ut with concern._

_"Nah…its nothing…It's just I never had a watch like this before…for that I'm grateful," Bryan replies and thanks Reeve._

_"Its no big deal…after all I designed these alternate forms to suit the ranger using it," Reeve says while scratching the back of his head, "So rangers…I'll keep in touch…and as good __ol__' Zordon says it…May the Power Protect You!"_

_Reeve then disappears in a white light. Tommy Oliver looks at his students and tell his parting words, "My students…I'm proud that you guys are new rangers…I'll keep in touch with this __comlink__ Reeve gave me. So…see you guys tomorrow, I believe we still need to go to the juice bar right guys?"_

_"Right!" the trio and their teacher leave and separate to go back to their homes._

_End of Flash back_

The brown haired teenager is now seen in the shower looking at his morpher and remembers all that happened that happened.

"Looks like it's no dream after all…I better hurry up so I can get to school," Neil speaks while in the shower.

After showering, he wears a red shirt and navy blue pants. He also put on an Adidas sunglasses and just places on his hair. He then grabs his bag have a short breakfast and leaves for school.

_In Bryan's apartment_

Bryan is seen having bacon and eggs for breakfast with his nine year old sister. Bryan is seen wearing a sleeveless blue shirt that shows his muscles and navy blue pants too. While eating, his sister notices the disguised morpher of her big brother and points at it, "Brother…where did you buy that watch? It looks expensive?"

"Oh this…it's a gift from a friend..as a…birthday present," Bryan lies to his sister.

"I don't think so…because your birthday is still very far right?" his sister reasons out.

"Okay you got me miss smarty pants…my birthday is far but I really got this from my friend," Bryan tells his sister with a smile.

"It's okay brother…its nice to see you buy yourself things from time to time…not always buying me clothes or dolls you know…cuz you forget yourself because of me…" his sister tells to his brother.

"But who is gonna take care of you since mom and dad are abroad huh? I know that I keep working just to earn us more income but it doesn't mean I'll share it with my baby sister right?"

"But don't share too much!" her sister protests, "And I'm not a baby anymore to be given special status you know? You gotta think of yourself sometimes."

"Okay! Okay! Fine! Fine! Alicia wins…" Bryan says while raising his hands in the air, "But you gotta finish your breakfast cuz it's almost school time ok?"

"Roger that!" Alicia Jackson replies and gives a salute to her big brother.

_On the way to school_

A beautiful Asian, wearing pink, is seen walking in the streets while looking at her bracelet and thinking at the same time,

_"Grandpa…I've finally reached your goal for me…to use my skills to defend innocents from evil…Together with my pink ranger powers I will do my best to accomplish this goal…"_

As Yuki Kaito was walking the streets, ten men are seen to be stalking her. As Yuki turns by a corner, one of the men speaks, "Dudes! You see that girl…when I give the signal..we will run and kidnap the girl and you know the rest of the deal right?"

The men nods and as the leader gives the signal, the men run around the corner only to see a kick heading their direction. The kick hits the leader and sends him away, while the rest of the men are shocked to see their friend crash to the ground.

"Eric!" one of the guys shout.

"You will pay for that bitch!" another shouts at Yuki.

"Let's get her" a third man commands the others.

The nine remaining charge at Yuki, who prepares a battle stance, but then a figure somersaults in front of Yuki and delivers a 180 degree kick at the advancing men.

"I don't think 10 men against one woman is fair…don't you think so?" the figure asks the fallen men.

The person who helped Yuki was revealed to be a beautiful woman in her thirties. She then turns at Yuki and asks, "Are you ok?"

"Uhuh…uhm excuse me…but who are you?" Yuki asks the woman, who just turned around.

"I think this is not the time for questions since those perverts there are preparing to attack us again," the woman informs Yuki.

Yuki sees the ten men struggling to stand up and are preparing to attack them.

"You will pay for that bitches!" Eric shouts.

"Bring it on!" both Yuki and the woman replies as they assume battle stances.

The men charge at Yuki and the woman and a fight takes place. The woman kicks the first man in the chin and kicks backward afterward to hit the man at her back in the groin. Two men try to grab her, but she jumps and split side wards in the air, thus hitting the two men in their chins. The last man tries to punch her, but she easily avoids it and delivers a kick to the head of the man.

Yuki on the other hand, spins and flips around in order to avoid the blows of the men around her. She then hits the first man in the chest with a punch and kicks the man behind her. Both men fall to the ground because of the pain. The next two men try to attack her but she then attacks then with a combination of karate chops and kicks. The leader of the men, Eric, proved to faster than his other men but is kicked on the chest by Yuki and staggers backwards. The woman takes advantage of this opening and flips backwards in front of him, thus hitting the man in the chin with her feet and sending him crashing to the floor. The men then regroup and leave clutching their bruises.

"That should teach those bastards a lesson," the woman says as she was punching her left palm with her right fist.

"I think so too…anyway thank you for helping me!" Yuki says while giving a bow to the woman.

"That's nothing…besides…we girls should stick around together right," the woman tells Yuki, "You also looked like of capable of handling them anyway…May I know your name girl friend?"

"My name is Yuki. It's a pleasure meeting you mam!" Yuki says this with another bow.

"I see…well the pleasure is all mine…my name by the way is K…" the woman was about to finish her sentence when suddenly a brown haired teen shouted Yuki's name, "Well looks like your boy friend is here Yuki…I gotta go to work anyway…so see you later!!!"

"But…he's not my boy friend!" Yuki replies to the woman, who is leaving.

Yuki looks down and sighs while Neil is running toward Yuki, "Hey Yuki, who's she?"

"Her…well…thing is I don't know her…" Yuki replies shyly.

"Oh…I see…was there a problem?" Neil asks.

"Nope…there's no problem…she just thanked me since…I helped her against thugs earlier," Yuki lies to Neil.

"Oh I see…early morning and those guys try to harm a girl…such a shameful act if I was here earlier…I would have taught those guys a lesson…but anyway let's forget it and go together to school ok?"

Yuki nods and the two teens head to Reefside High.

_Moon Base, Nemesis_

"Well…have you learned your lesson Axel?" a throned figure says to a red armored figure, who is held by a tall and large humanoid figure.

"Yes…mas..ter…" Axel weakly replies.

The throned figure just raises his hand and the tall humanoid throws Axel out of the room. Axel struggles to walks back to the throned figure, "Master….Master Xenos gi…give me another chance…"

"I gave you your chance already Axel but you failed me…I called Aurel here or Shock Wave in his planet to serve me after the failed attempt of my loyal officers to conquer KO-35 ten years ago…His powers unlike you…are unique and can blast the rangers to whence they came. Besides I have a "big" surprise for these rangers once they try to defeat Aurel here. Now go and rest my servant…I will call you when the need arises." Xenos tells his red armored general, who leaves looking defeated from the room.

"I pity that general of your Axel…His loyalty is so great to you but his capabilities are not sufficient enough to serve you goals my master," the tall humanoid says to Xenos.

"Well…I admit to be surprised that there are these Power Rangers, who manage to defeat Axel. But anyway…I have faith in your skills Aurel and your objective is to destroy these rangers no matter what it takes. Besides, if these rangers know my identity…then they must know a way to seal me away like Zordon did before."

"It will be done my lord!" Aurel bows to Xenos, "Now I must prepare if I am to destroy these pests."

Aurel leaves the room and an armored figure appears in the right hand side of the throne.

"Do you think it's wise master? Wise to summons this…thing who failed in conquering KO-35 with your previous generals? For all we know he might be…incompetent than Axel."

"Don't worry Axel…unlike Axel…I have a plan now that can pulverize these rangers in just one hit…and it takes an experiment if I am to succeed," Xenos tells Dark Blade.

"An experiment…I see…so Axel still has his own use…or else you would have just finished him off." Dark Blade concludes.

"Quite correct…and remember what I told you…he might be worthless…but each tool has its own use."

_Reefside High_

"Looks like another school day has ended…and I have a bunch of homework to do…" Neil tells Bryan and Yuki, who are both walking beside him.

"Yeah I know…its kinda boring you know…" Bryan speaks to the two.

"But it's only a couple of math worksheets you know…its easy," Yuki tells the Neil.

"Are you joking???" both boys shout at the same time.

"Math is gotta be the hardest subject I had!" Neil tells Yuki.

"Yeah! Its torture for all students…How in the world are you gonna apply the x thingies and postulates in real life," Bryan reasons to Yuki.

"But!" Yuki contradicts the two but is interrupted by a laugh behind the trio. This person appeared to be Tommy Oliver.

"For once in my life as a teacher…I concur in the boys in saying that a certain subject is really that hard," Tommy tells the trio.

"See! Even Dr. O agrees with us," Neil points out to Yuki.

"But even I admit math is that hard…I won't advise in not doing it…besides I know for a fact that Neil is the only student with an IQ of 200 in the school and it's the highest in the school you know..So math is no big problem for you," Oliver informs the trio.

"AHA! So Neil here is a nerd! Hahaha! Nerd!" Bryan teases Neil.

"Well…I may be that smart…but unlike the 'nerds' of Hollywood…I'm not that good in math and I'm no nerd Bryan!" Neil snaps back.

"Well…I say we all go to the juice bar to unwind a bit…you guys haven't treated me there anyway right?" Tommy offers his students, who nod and head there together with their teacher.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

Axel walks in a dark corner with a bearded white clothed figure waiting for him.

"Do you have what I need?" Axel asks the figure.

"Yes Axel! But if Master Xenos discovers that I secretly did this for you…then I would be dead!" the figure tells Axel.

"Don't worry…what I have here will make me the right hand of master in no time…with him disposing those other lackeys he has…I just need to proceed in a slow manner doc," Axel assures the figure.

"Very well…here it is…and the data about it too," the figure then gives Axel a dagger and several data disks with it.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you my friend…You will be handsomely rewarded if I succeed," Axel then gives a small chip to the figure, who bows, and leaves the area.

_Downtown Reefside_

"Wow! I didn't imagine this juice bar would have similarities with the old juice bar in Angel Grove before…it even has a nice DJ booth and a mini dance floor to boot," Tommy says as the ranger trio take their seats, "Well I gotta go and use the rest room for awhile…excuse me guys."

"I wonder why Dr. O said this juice bar looked

"Well it's because I based it on a certain juice bar in Angel Grove," a woman's voice behind Tommy explains.

The trio, who was seated and are thinking their teacher's comments, looked at the woman and to Yuki's surprise it was the woman who helped her.

"Wait! You're the one I met this morning," Yuki points to the woman. The two boys look at Yuki, who then explains what really happened, "Well…this morning I was…kind of chased by these thugs and if this lady here didn't help me fight them…I might not have…taken them down and who knows what might happen…I'm sorry Neil if I had to lie to you earlier…I thought you might go after those guys after I told you…since you told me you are going to beat those guys more."

"What??? So it was really her who helped you…well I guess you're right…" Neil admits to Yuki.

"Well…that's that! So what will you order?" the woman asks.

"Well for me it would be a…" Tommy says as he is walking back to the group when suddenly he recognizes the woman, "I can't believe it!"

The woman looks at Tommy and points at him, "To…Tommy?"

"Ka…Katherine?" Tommy looks incredulously at the woman.

The students look incredulously at the two adults and they say at the same time, "You know each other?"

"Of course we do right Tommy?" Katherine tells the rangers.

"Yeah…we're sort of very old friends…actually Katherine was my classmate during high school…what are you doing here anyway?" Tommy asks his old friend while pulling another chair in order for the four seater table would be able to be occupied by five persons.

Katherine takes a seat and explains to her four customers, "Well…you see after graduating in the dance academy in London…I've been part of some of the play's there and earned quite a large sum of money…When I went back to Angel Grove, I saw that almost everyone left and Adam Park, another old friend, told me what happened to our…old crowd…then I saw the juice bar is being sold and I kind of bought it and I'm currently making a chain of juice bars in California under the name The Z Wave, in the sake of another old friend…who died..."

"I see…" Tommy replies, "But that doesn't explain on why you're here."

"Well…as you see…this is just recently opened and I decided to come here and check my juice bar up…then I heard from Adam you are teaching here…so I also came to surprise you…but that part didn't work out." Katherine explains to Tommy.

"I see…well it's nice to see you again Katherine," Tommy says to his old friend.

"Same here Tommy…so what do you want to have?…It's all on my tab in celebration of me reuniting with Tommy!"

"Really? Cuz that's going to save us from treating Dr. O" Neil asks Katherine, who nods.

"Yes! We're safe!" Bryan raises his fist in the air and the group laughs.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

"Is all ready runt?" Aurel asks the green armored figure.

"Yes..sir!" the figure responds.

"Very well! Send me down there together with these drones!" the humanoid orders the figure.

The humanoid and the drones around him suddenly disappear in a bright light and head off to earth. A red armored figure then approaches the green figure and speaks to him, "Orga, I am need of your…technical expertise…in order for me to…return myself to the master's confidence…"

"Really?" Orga scoffs, "I don't remember you treating me nice general!"

"But Orga…if you join me…then rest assured you will have a vital role in defeating these rangers…and probably the master will praise us for our hard work!" Axel tells his green ally.

"Very well…you have my skills for you to use Axel," Orga tells his new boss.

"Then let's go…we have a lot of work to do…" Axel then turns around and leaves together with his new henchman.

_Downtown Reefside, __The__ Z Wave_

The group of new and former rangers leaves the juice bar laughing out loud.

"Looks like you guys enjoyed in the juice bar," Katherine tells to the students.

"Well…we've been there already…and its really worth coming back for," Bryan tells Katherine.

"Yeah…and I didn't know that Neil was such a good dancer…He even beat Bryan in break dancing right Yuki?" Tommy adds.

"Yup!" Yuki replies in a bubbly voice.

"Hey! Now that's not fair…you know I can't back flip like he does right?" Bryan protests.

"Well…thanks for the treat Katherine! I'll make sure to come back and treat you next time," Tommy tells his old friend.

"Well..there's plenty of time for that Tommy… since I'm going to leave by the end of this month anyway...so we can really catch up to one another," Katherine replies.

"So see you nex…" Tommy was about to finish his sentence when a loud explosion rocks the place.

A tall and large humanoid is seen surrounded by a two dozens of shadow drones. This humanoid looks like a normal human except that his eyes are white in color and he has bright bluish lines all around his body, which is covered with a silver knee length jacket and black sweat pants-like pants. He is also seen holding two giant silver machine-like tonfas.

"Greetings pathetic humans! I am the Great Aurel from the planet Pulzevack. I am here in behalf of my master Xenos, of the Great Shadow Empire, to conquer you all!" Aurel shouts in a deep voice.

"What's this an alien like Zedd?" Katherine asks Tommy.

The other rangers look at Tommy and Katherine when they heard of the word Zedd.

"No time for questions guys…Katherine…you go and evacuate the people here…while I will buy time for us together with the these guys," Tommy tells his companions.

"I don't think so Tommy…if you think I'm gonna stay put here..then you're wrong…you forget that I was part of that…kung-fu group of ours…" Katherine tells Tommy, who just nods.

The five of them get into battle stances and this catches the attention of Aurel, "So meddlers…very well you are not what I wanted but….I have Shadow Drones here to finish you!"

"Not if we have a say in it!" Bryan retorts.

"Very well…Shadow Drones attack!!!" Aurel commands his foot men.

The drones charge at the rangers, who engage the drones at the same time.

Neil kicks the first drone he sees and sees two fists heading his direction. He grabs the two fists and throws the drones, who try to hit him. He then assumes a snake-style stance and quickly delivers fast blows to his enemies. As he is fighting, he then observes that his senses has sharpened and his movements are five times faster than before. He uses these newly acquired skills in beating the drones, which are coming back at him.

Bryan punches the ground and a shockwave happens that makes the advancing enemies fly away at impact. The other remaining drones transform their arms into swords and attack Bryan at the same time. They all attack Bryan, who is in a crouch, at the same time. Suddenly, Bryan shouts and stands up with his hands outstretched and all the surrounding drones are thrown into different directions. Bryan looks at his body and sees he has no cuts, bruises and not even a single scratch. He then sees the remaining drones and charges at them.

Yuki on the other hand, is kick flipping, giving side kicks and karate chops at her enemy. Her enemies then regroup and Yuki feels the urge to jump. She then jumps in the air and she emits a high pitched scream that revealed a sound wave that hit the drones. What made her surprised that she was floating in the air without any support. She then sees the remaining drones and she glides toward them to engage them.

Tommy and Katherine are seen fighting together against the incoming waves of drones. They showcase their martial arts skills in fighting off the enemies. Tommy then observes the enemies are going back up and heading toward them, "Well Katherine…if you would allow me…"

"Yes you may go old school on them Tommy."

Tommy nods and is immediately surrounded by the drones and he does a 360 degree martial art kick and it sends all the drones away from him.

"Looks like I still got it…"

The rangers then regroup and look at Aurel, who shouts, "You may have beaten my drones…but let's see how you will deal against this!"

The two tonfas of Aurel are spun by Aurel and he then points the shortest sides of the tonfas to the rangers. The round ends of the tonfas open up and the tonfas become cannons.

"Taste my wrath! Shock Blast!!!"

Two lighting orbs are released from the tonfas at high speeds and hit and rangers, who all fly in the air and crashes 10 meters away from where they are.

"Ouch!!! Now that really hurt!" Bryan shouts as he clutches his left arm.

"What do we do now Prof?" Neil asks his mentor.

"Well…It's Morphin Time for you rangers!," Tommy tells them.

"Morphin Time…Tommy what's this?" Katherine asks Tommy.

"Professor! You know we can't do that! Ms. Katherine here…is a..civilian…" Yuki tells Tommy.

"I know the rules…But regardless…it's time for her to know…and for your information Yuki…Katherine here is one of my former team mate and held the position you have now" Tommy informs Yuki.

"So you mean…Yuki here is the Pink Ranger?" Katherine asks.

Yuki nods at her and tells, "No wonder you're so good…you were once the pink ranger…"

"Well…before we can continue this chit-chat…I suggest you guys morph right now!" Tommy commands the rangers.

The rangers nod and Neil asks his team mates, "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" the other two rangers answer.

"Well you heard Tommy! It's Morphin' Time!" Neil shouts.

The trio does the necessary gestures while shouting, "Power Rangers: Dino Strikers! Hah!"

After a bright flash of light, the trio was covered in their respective suits of red, blue and pink.

"Red? Blue? And Pink?...What happened to Black and Yellow?" Katherine asked incredulously.

"Well…those were the available colors…hehehe…" Tommy reasoned out.

The rangers group in front of Aurel and Neil shouts once more, "Let's show this guy who's the boss! Tyranno Sword!"

"Yeah! Tricera Lance!" Bryan shouts.

"I'll shoot you down for good! Ptera Bow!" Yuki tells Aurel.

Aurel swings his tonfas around and engages the rangers. Neil appears in front of Aurel in a flash of red and land seven successful blows to Aurel, who remained standing and appeared unfazed by the attacks. Neil then tries a more powerful slash but Aurel blocks it and spins around, knocking the sword out of Neil's hands. Aurel then hits Neil with more powerful blows and kicks him away. Bryan comes in swinging his lance, but fails to hit Aurel, who is now spinning his tonfas. Aurel hits Bryan with one of his spinning tonfas in the stomach thus making Bryan drop to his knees, then Aurel swings the other tonfa at Bryan's stomach and it throws the blue ranger to where the red ranger crashed. Yuki then fires a series of rapid shots at Aurel, who quickly combines hit two tonfas to form a more powerful cannon and fires it at Yuki, who is sent flying to the direction of the fallen rangers.

"I gotta admit…but your rangers…are getting beat up…pretty bad…" Katherine tells Tommy.

"They aren't ready for this kind of enemy yet…" Tommy speaks out his thought.

The fallen rangers stand up run around Aurel and stay in different places that forms a triangle.

"Okay let's try attacking him at the same time! Tyranno Slash!"

"Tricera Spike!"

"Ptera Power Shot!"

The three attacks head toward to Aurel, who just punches the ground with his cannons, and is emits a shockwave that meets the ranger's attacks and eventually, hits the rangers, who fly 5 meters from where they are.

"Impossible!!!" Tommy shouts, "That should have worked…but this guy is waay too powerful for them!"

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

"You see Dark Blade…these Power Rangers are no match for a veteran like Aurel!" Xenos tells his companion, "But be ready…these rangers…might have a trump card…so get ready to press that button."

Dark Blade nods at the command of his master.

_Downtown, Reefside_

The rangers regroup in front of Aurel, who speaks, "Is this all you've got rangers? Pathetic…I expected more! Prepare to…"

Before Aurel can finish his sentence, a powerful blast hits Aurel's back and it forms solid ice around his body. The shot originated from an orange pistol held by Reeve.

"I don't think you can do here what you did to KO-35 three years ago…" Reeve looks at Aurel with hate in his eyes.

"You!!! How in the worl…" Aurel shouts back at Reeve, but stops as his face becomes frozen in ice.

"Sorry I just came right now…people from Aurel's planet have signal blocking capabilities…so it makes them harder to track and I can't contact you guys…now we have clear communications with the base since…I hit him with his weakness…ice…so combine your weapons now…so we can end his threat!" Reeve tells the rangers, who complies to his orders.

"Prepare to fire! Dino Striker Crossbow Cannon! Fire!"

A beam of Red, Blue and Pink was shot and it hit the frozen enemy, who explodes into bits.

"At last! We got him!" Neil shouts in glee, while the others also have similar reactions in the group, but a black armored figure appears in front of the rangers.

"If you think this is over rangers! Think again! I, Dark Blade, will resurrect your worst nightmare!" Dark Blade spoke and struck his sword into the ground and released black electricity into it. The remains of Aurel combine and form a mammoth sized Aurel.

"It's nice to be back!!! Now it's time for your demise!!!" Aurel shouts in a louder voice.

"Farewell rangers!" Dark Blade then teleports away.

The new rangers, shocked at the gigantic Aurel, are at a loss at what to do.

"What in the world can we do to kick this giant's butt?" Bryan asks Reeve.

"Tommy…please tell me these kids have Zords," Katherine tells Tommy.

"Fortunately we have…right Reeve?" Tommy informed the group.

"Right! It's been quite a long time since I've waited to see these guys in action," Reeve answers, "Now to call upon your Zords…or personal giant dinosaurs…You guys must press the morpher at your wrist and raise it to the sky shouting, "Dino Striker!" then say the name of your respective animal."

The rangers nod and do the required actions.

"Dino Striker: Tyranno Zord!"

"Dino Striker: Triceratops Zord!"

"Dino Striker: Pterodactly Zord!"

A red Tyrannosaurus runs out of a cave of a volcano and runs toward the rangers direction. The zord is a look-alike of the Dino Thunder Tyrannosaurus Zord. A blue Triceratops breaks out of the base of the base of the volcano and runs along side the Tyrannosaurus. It is similar to it's Dino Thunder incarnation, but it is far larger and bigger than the PRDT zord. Lastly, a pink Pterodactly shoots out of a mouth of the volcano and flies along side the two other zords. It looks similar to the PRDT Yellow Pterodactyl Zord with only different colors.

The rangers look in awe of their new zords that are arriving. The three zords roared and screeched in the Pterodactyl's case and attacked Aurel. The Triceratops tackled Aurel, sending him a few steps backward only to see a Tyrannosaurus jump above him and bite him. Aurel manages to throw the red zord away but fails to evade the lasers coming from the fast Pterodactyl.

"Ready to go into them?" Reeve asked the trio.

The rangers nodded and are teleported into the cockpits of their zords.

"Nice controls!" Neil remarks.

"This is better than playing Xbox 360!" Bryan says out loud.

"I like the stereo!" Yuki comments.

"Rangers…each of your separate zords have a special mode called the "Striker Mode". Try to use them against Aurel!" Tommy informs the rangers via his comlink.

"Okay guys you heard him! Tyranno Zord! Striker Mode!"

The red tyrannosaurus transformed into a red humanoid form that looked like the PRDT Thundersaurus Megazord. The difference was that it was smaller and it wields a sword, that was revealed to be the object inside the zord's tail.

"Triceratops Zord! Striker Mode!"

The blue triceratops transformed into a bulky humanoid form that had a head with a blue three horned crown. It had blue armor around it's body and had the head of the Triceratops as it's shield and wielded the Tricera Lance.

"Pterodactyl Zord! Striker Mode!"

The pink flying zord transformed into a slim humanoid form and it was the shortest among the trio of transformed zords. It has the head of the Thundersaurus Megazord of PRDT and the body of the Storm Megazord Lightning Mode of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm. It has pink armor throughout it's body, it retains it's wings and wields the Ptera Bow, with the head of the Pterodactyl as the base of the bow.

"Nice Zords! How come I didn't have that pink one?" Katherine asks as she sees the new zord.

"I dunno…ask Alpha if you ever see him…" Tommy answers.

The zords surround Aurel and Neil shouts, " Now let's play!"

The red zord raises its sword and proceeds to attack Aurel. It manages to hit Aurel with 5 hits, that looked minor, but it was swatted away by the huge tonfas of Aurel.

"My turn!" Bryan shouts at Aurel

The blue striker zord engages Aurel but fails due to the faster speed of the spinning tonfas of Aurel that manage to hit the zord ten times, thus making the zord stagger backwards.

"I'll pay you back!" Yuki states at Aurel.

The only flying and the smallest zord proceeds to shoot Aurel, but is hit by the cannons repeatedly by Aurel and the zord crashes to the ground.

"He's still hard to beat down!" Neil tells Tommy through his communicator.

"Rangers…alone your zords can't beat him…but if you are all together then you can beat him," Tommy informs his students, "Time to use the Dino Striker MegaZord!"

"All right! Let's combine it up!" Neil says to his fellow rangers, who agree with him.

The red tyranno zord forms the legs, the torso of the Megazord, uses it's striker mode head for the Megazord's head and the right arm of it. The triceratops zord separates and pterodactly separates also into different parts. The triceratops form the left arm of the zord with blue and pink armor in it. The left hand also contains the Triceratops Sheild and the Ptera Bow. The wings of the Pterodactyl attach at the back of the Megazord, giving it the ability to fly and finish it off, the tail of the Tyrannosaurus transforms into the Tyranno Sword and is held at the right arm.

The three rangers are found to be together inside the cockpit and are amazed with the controls.

"So what do we do first?" Yuki asks.

"We hack and slash it!" Bryan suggests.

The Megazord flies into the direction of Aurel, who shouts, "Even if you combine…I will still beat you rangers!"

The Megazord and Aurel exchange blows and suddenly, Aurel uses his cannons at close range against the combined zords. Neil quickly uses the Tricera Sheild to absorb the attack, but it makes the zord go back a seven "megazord" steps away from Aurel.

"Let's give him a taste of his own medicine!" Bryan shouts, "Tricera Sheild: Power Reflect!"

The giant bot thrusts it's sheild forward and releases a beam against Aurel, who tries to block it but gets his tonfas blown up.

"He's open! Time to shoot him down!" Yuki tells her other team mates, "Ptera Bow: Sniper Shot!"

The Megazord flies into the air spinning, while knocking a very powerful arrow in the bow. Then shoots it toward Aurel, who falls to the ground because of the power of the attack.

"Now to finish him off!" Neil raises his fist forward, "Tyranno Sword: Tyranno Strike!"

As Aurel was standing up, the Megazord flies up in the air with its sword becoming enveloped with red aura. Then goes forward and thrusts it into Aurel, who falls to the ground and explodes. The Megazord does its final pose and Reefside is saved from the evil of Aurel.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

Bolts of electricity are seen around the room because of a furious Xenos.

"How can this happen???" Xenos shouts in anger, "Everything was going fine when that whitish haired blonde entered and disrupted my plans…They have a far more advanced technology than I expected…and they managed to beat Aurel!!!"

"Calm down master…we still have more troops and warriors to spare…the battle is not lost…" Dark Blade says to his master.

"Yes…I know…but we need to get more time if I am to regain the full scope of my powers…" Xenos informs his servant.

"I know master…I know…"

_Inside the Z Wave_

"So…you're rangers huh?" Katherine asks the trio of students.

"Yes…" Yuki replies, "I know it's a lot to dig in but…"

Katherine raises her hands and says, "Don't worry…I'm used to this surprises already…So you're a Karovian, who came to earth as Zordon's orders…in order to combat this evil, right?"

"Yeah…" Reeve answers.

"Then you three became Power Rangers and Tommy's your mentor to guide you and train you against this Xenos and that's where this story ends right?"

"Yeah…somethin like that…" Bryan answers while scratching his head.

"Well then…looks like I can sleep well tonight!" Katherine tells the group, who just says "Huh?"

"Well…I can sleep..since I know there are rangers to protect me this time from this guys…but if you need help in training or in fighting…you know where I am!" Katherine informs the rangers.

"All right its settled then…so maybe we can start training these weekends and for the mean time…we're gonna go home and have a good night rest…how's that?" Tommy tells the group.

"Sounds great!" Neil replies.

"Fine with me," Reeve adds.

"Well then…let's all meet here tomorrow...and lunch is on me!" Katherine says to the group.

"Yatta!!!" (Yehey in jap.) Yuki shouts as she raises her fist in the air, but gets embarrassed afterwards and the whole group laughs afterwards.

**After the defeat of the powerful ****Aurel****…what would Xenos deliver to combat the new rangers?**

**What is Axel planning?**

**When will Tommy get back at Jason for telling that Tommy kept hitting on Kimberly in the juice bar?**

**And what will be Kimberly's role in the ranger's life would be?**

**All will be revealed in the next chapters of Power Rangers Dino Strikers!!!**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading for this chapter…I hope you enjoyed it. If anybody wants to suggest monster ideas or wants to see ****somethin**** here…I'll try my best to deliver it! Reviews and critics are gladly accepted! BTW: My exams are being held next week…so it's ****gonna**** take me quite a time to release the next chapter…but I'll be posting it as soon as I can. That's all and hope you stay tuned!!!**


	4. Diversion

Power Rangers: Dino Strikers

By: Immortal Freedom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, wish to own, or steal the concept of the Power Rangers and it's characters and etc. these concepts are owned by Disney (since they bought Saban). The timeline and story is based on the creations of the series and I'm just basing this story from it. The rest of the original characters, places, uniforms, zords, and plot are mine.**_

_**Author's Note: Well…here's what I managed to do in my free time while reviewing for my exams. I hope you enjoy reading.**_

Chapter Four: Diversion

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

An armored figure, named Dark Blade, walks into the throne room of his palace and kneels in front of the throne, "Master! I have sent the message to our allies…They will try to assist us as soon as they defeat the resistances in their respective territories to conquer…"

"I see…but then tell them to hurry up! This threat in earth poses a greater threat to our empire than in their respective places," the throned figure tells his right hand man.

"If that is the case, then send me down my Lord Xenos!" Dark Blade offers his master, "While waiting for these reinforcements, I will destroy these rangers so that when they arrive, they can just capture the defenseless earth for us to conquer!"

"Hmm…if that's the case… I agree…I warn you though…if you fail you know the consequences," Xenos agrees with his servant.

Dark Blade gives a short bow to his master and prepares for his conquest of earth, "Now…I just need a monster to assist me…"

_Command Center, Training Hall_

Two men, composed of a brown haired teen and a black American, are seen fighting a man with spiky hair and is dressed in black clothes. The black American, Bryan, gives out a punch to his mentor, who grabs his fist and kicks him away. The other teen quickly kicks the man, who blocks it and kicks back. The two engage in a fast paced kung-fu fight, with both of them fighting in equal ground.

"I'm still not out of this fight yet Neil!" Bryan says as he is standing up and charges at Tommy.

Neil jumps back in time to give Bryan room to tackle Tommy. Tommy easily steps aside to avoid Bryan, who then stop and tries to slam his fist backwards to Tommy, who blocks it with two arms, but staggers backwards with the force of the attack. Both Neil and Bryan take advantage of the opening and kick their mentor at the same time, and sends Tommy crashing five meters to where he stood two seconds ago. Both Neil and Tommy give out a 'Yeah' while panting and giving a high-five to one another.

"That was unfair you know…Using your enhanced strength to break my guard…but good team work guys," Tommy says while getting back up in a Chinese get-up fashion.

"Well…I knew it was the only way if we were to win this spar…besides we need to train with these gifts together so that we can fight effectively," Bryan tells his teacher.

"Yeah…and besides…I may have not used my enhanced speed…but I admit that I used my enhanced senses to see your incoming attacks," Neil informs his teacher.

"If that's the case…then it won't matter much in our spar…but don't use them to their fullest extent…who knows that I might be thrown out of the room because of a single punch," Tommy tells his students.

"Then I better tell Andromeda to speed up in making the training simulators so that you guys can use your enhanced skills without harming Tommy," Reeve informs the three while entering the room.

"Really? That's gotta be one of the coolest things in the world!" Neil tells Reeve in an excited voice.

Reeve nods and Tommy asks him, "Mind if I join in this simulator…who knows…one day I might be needed in battle without my powers and I might have a chance taking out these guys."

"No problem Tommy," Reeve informs the veteran, Reeve then addresses the trio, "Andromeda just needs to analyze the fighting styles of these drones of Xenos then we can make the program into reality…I'm also designing it to have different 'levels' to suit the one who will train."

"Thanks a lot Reeve! You've really done a lot for us," Tommy tells Reeve.

"Nah…it's nothing. There's nothing more important than this anyway…besides it can kill time too!" Reeve tells Tommy. Reeve then looks around and asks, "Wait a minute! Where's Yuki?"

Neil then looks around and comments on this, "Yeah…I've been wondering where she is too!"

Tommy decided to answer the group, "Oh Yuki? She just finished training with me before you guys came…she said she's gotta go to the juice bar to unwind."

"Speaking of the juice bar…Why don't we go there?" Bryan asks the group.

"That's a great idea!" Neil agrees with Bryan and then asks Reeve, "You'll be coming also right?"

"I don't think going out is a good idea for me…I have a lot of work to do anyway," Reeve tells the ranger.

"C'mon! You can't always stay here and get eye bugs because of over working yourself!" Neil protests.

"Don't worry Reeve…I'll take care of things in here," Andromeda's cool voice is heard in the room.

"So it's settled then Reeve? Okay guys let's go!" Tommy tells the group, who then leave the base.

_Downtown Reefside, The Z Wave_

Two females are seen inside The Z Wave drinking the new "Frap O' Fizz" of the said store.

"So how's it?" store owner, Katherine Hillard asks the beautiful Yuki, who is seen taking sips of the drink.

"It's Oishi!" Yuki exclaims, but gets embarrassed afterwards, "I mean…It's delicious…It's like a slurpee of 7-11…or a McFloat of McDonalds but with the taste of Starbucks' Vanilla Frappuccino."

"I see…well thanks for tasting it…now I can serve this with the menu and make it our signature drink!" Katherine tells Yuki.

Neil, together with Bryan, Tommy and Reeve, enter the juice bar and find the girls. Neil sees them and heads toward them, "So what's cooking?"

"Well…Yuki and I have been here discussing…you know girl stuff…and here as you see…she is tasting our new drink, which I call the 'Frap O' Fizz', and I intend it to be one of our signature drinks since Yuki here liked it."

"Oh…I see," Neil nods in understanding, he then looks at Yuki's drink and asks Yuki, "You wouldn't mind if I take as sip right?"

"Uhm…sure no problem!" Yuki answers shyly, but when she looks up Neil drank all of the drink in one gulp.

"This is one hell of a drink. No wonder Yuki liked it! You guys gotta try this!" Neil tells the other males.

"Hey no fair! You drank it all up," Yuki points out to Neil.

"Oh…" Neil looks at Yuki's drink and apologizes, "Sorry for that…don't worry I'll get another one for you for free."

"So Katherine…mind of giving us some more of this Frap O' Fizz?" Tommy, who is convinced of Neil's comments, asks Katherine.

"Sure! Just wait here," the former pink ranger replies and leaves the group.

"So…how's training?" Yuki asks the group of males.

"Well…we managed to win the spar against Dr. O," Bryan answers Yuki.

"Really?" Yuki asks in disbelief, "Even you guys are good fighters in your own right…I believe Dr. O can beat you guys in a jiffy."

"Actually Yuki…they did beat me with some help from their enhanced skills," Dr. O informs her, "But it's all right…as long you guys know how to fight and how to defend yourselves, the better."

"I see…but how did we get these enhanced skills in the first place?" Yuki asks.

"I think I can answer that," Reeve interrupts before Tommy can answer Yuki, "Well you see…I based your powers and skills from former Power Ranger teams and heavily relied on the designs of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers and the first generation of rangers. The Dino Thunder Power Rangers gained special abilities because of their affinity to their respective dinosaur. The red ranger had super speed, the blue ranger invulnerability and the yellow ranger can emit sonic screeches. These skills are also your skills, but with additional capabilities."

The group nods in understanding and continue to listen to Reeve.

"These additions are for the red ranger, I added enhanced senses to make using the enhanced speed better. With these heightened senses, not only the red ranger moves faster, but also can see enemy

movements in a slower motion given that he can see them sharper than before. For the blue ranger, the enhanced strength is added to being invulnerable already. Lastly, I gave the pink ranger the abilities of the Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger, and added the ability of flight to give her certain advantages in battle. I specifically chose these skills so that the users…or you guys can really stand a chance in battle even unmorphed if ever something goes wrong."

"I understand Neil's powers…and my powers…but why does Yuki get the whole flight thingy?" Bryan asks Reeve.

"Well…its because her dinosaur is a pterodactyl and secondly she can get out of harms way easier than it should be…Besides, her ability of flight also has a limit so don't expect her flying like Superman or something." Reeve explains to the blue ranger.

Suddenly, the rangers morphers and both Tommy and Reeve's comlink beep at the same time.

"Go ahead Andromeda!" Reeve tells to his assistant.

"Reeve we have a situation!" Andromeda informs her boss.

"I see…prepare to teleport the five of us there so you can brief us ok?" Reeve orders Andromeda.

"Will do," Andromeda replies.

The group then leaves the juice bar and find a secluded place to teleport in back to the base.

In the juice bar, Katherine comes back to the tables where the group was and finds empty chairs instead, "Now where did those guys go? I guess something came up then…"

_Command Center_

Flashes of red, blue, pink, white and black are seen in the room and the ranger group together with Tommy and Reeve head to the control room, wherein the hologram of Andromeda is waiting.

"So what seems to be the problem Andromeda?" Reeve asks the hologram.

"Well you can see for yourselves…" Andromeda then points to a screen.

In the screen, a bulky creature is shown. The monster has speakers in its shoulders, feet and arms.

"So that's another alien of Xenos? Looks like it's a THX stereo from Mars," Bryan comments.

"Actually…that's a Wyrian…They specialize in sound attacks…and it looks like its using its abilities to produce an earthquake that can destroy this city ," Reeve advises the group and Reeve then asks his assistant once more, "Where's the monster Andromeda?"

"Its in the outskirts of Reefside sir," Andromeda replies.

"What??? That far?" Neil says in disbelief, "How do we even get there?"

"With your vehicles," Tommy answers.

"Vehicles? Like cars or somethin?" Bryan asks.

"Yes," Tommy answers and goes to the left hand side of the control room where there are lights of red, blue and pink in the wall. Tommy the presses a button on the wall revealing three opened doors with two raptors and a pterodactyl, "These are your transports."

"Dinosaurs?" Bryan says.

"Is there a problem?" Tommy asks his student.

"Well…for starters…I know that guys like us are supposed to have high-tech things, but having dinosaur robots carry us around town isn't than any coolerriding a bike," Bryan replies.

"Well Bryan…these raptors, which come in red and blue, are what I like to call the Rev Raptors," the veteran ranger informs his students, "These raptors are from my base when I was the black ranger and decided to re-use them. This time around they have a new feature. That feature is for them to transform into large motorbikes I call the Rev Raptors. They also have the capabilities to fire lasers to decimate incoming enemies."

After Tommy ended his explanation, the raptors folded their head into their chest and transformed into two large and long Ducati-style motor bikes, with big wheels.

"Whoa!!! Now this is cool!" Neil exclaims as he heads to his red Rev Raptor.

Bryan walks toward his own Rev Raptor and checks it out.

"This is nice! And it looks like it can run up to 300 km/hr,"Bryan says he checks out his new ride, "I take back my word earlier that this isn't cool. Now this Rev Raptor here…is definitely my coolest ride!"

"I'm glad you liked it," Tommy then faces Yuki, "For you Yuki…Reeve and I engineered a transport just for your personal use."

After saying that, the pterodactyl transforms into a surf board-like object with the pterodactyl wings and it's sides and the said object is floating one meter above the ground.

"This is your Ptera Glider Yuki," Reeve explains this time, "I based it off from the Andros' Galaxy Glider. The glider also has attack capabilities. It can also transform and act as kind of an eagle pet wherein you can send it to attack an enemy and it will come back to you, just like a bird trainer does."

"You better leave now rangers," Andromeda tells the rangers, "That Wyrian must be stopped."

The rangers nod and do the gestures to morph into their respective uniforms.

"Power Rangers! Dino Striker! Hiya!"

The morphed rangers and mount their respective vehicles, that turn around in a 180 degree motion that exit the base.

"Be careful rangers…this might be a trap," Tommy warns his students, who nods and leaves in flashes of light to the outskirts of Reefside.

_Outskirts of Reefside_

A bulky monster with stereos around his body is seen holding two boxing glove-like speakers and punches it to the ground simultaneously.

"I better hurry this up so that Lord Dark Blade will be pleased with me" the creature says to himself.

"Oh no you won't!" a voice says and lasers hits the monster and sends him flying away from where he stood.

The three rangers arrive with their rides and leave it in order for them to confront the monster.

"I won't allow you to destroy the city you out of this world stereo!" Bryan shouts at the creature.

"Well…you may stop Sound Wave…but you cannot stop Master Dark Blade now from conquering the city for you three are here and I'm here to stop you from getting back at all costs," Sound Wave informs the rangers.

"What??? A diversion?" Neil asks himself, "Very well let's finish him off guys so we can help the others!"

The rest of the rangers nod and attack Sound Wave.

_Meanwhile in Downtown Reefside_

"Hah! Those fools didn't realize I sent Sound Wave in order to lure them out of town…I guess they know what the Wyrian species can do if they actually use their sound-based abilities to destroy cities…but it worked anyway…now I, Dark Blade, shall conquer Reefside and destroy the rangers once they are weakened by Sound Wave! Now my minions attack!!!" Dark Blade shouts to his shadow drones, who begin thrashing around the city.

_Command Center_

"This is bad!" Reeve says out loud, "With the rangers fighting the Wyrian, that Dark Blade will easily conquer the city."

"Not if I can help it," Tommy says and leaves, but he is stopped by Reeve.

"Are you nuts??? Without your ranger powers, you'll be a sitting duck out there!" Reeve points out to Tommy.

"Who said I don't have my ranger powers?" Tommy says to Reeve.

"You do?" Reeve says in disbelief, "What ranger power? Don't tell my you're gonna use the kryptonite!"

"Nope…I'm not yet out of my mind to use it again…but I still have my Red Zeo Ranger powers," Tommy informs Reeve.

"But isn't that…not working anymore?" Reeve asks Tommy.

"Well…actually it has some energy in it after the battle with the Battle Borgs with the other red rangers…but it isn't enough to make me fight alongside the rangers every time they fight. That's why I made the Black Dino Ranger powers for me to use so I can save this in case of emergencies," Tommy explains to Reeve.

"If that's the case, I'll go with you…who knows when you'll need my shooting expertise in this battle," Reeve tells Tommy and both are leave to head into downtown.

_Downtown Reefside_

A big explosion is heard outside the juice bar of Katherine.

"What's happening?" Katherine speaks to herself. She runs outside to see Dark Blade and his drones wreaking havoc around the place. "Where are the rangers when you need them…"

Katherine then heads into battle and kicks the first drone she sees and flips backward just in time to evade a charging drone. Katherine tries her best to hold her ground, but is outnumbered by the drones and sends her flying to where she came from. The drones then attack her, but are stopped by laser blasts heading toward the drones.

"Katherine are you ok?" Tommy asks his old team mate as he is running toward her.

"I'm fine…it's about time you got here…" Katherine stands up and sees both Tommy and Reeve holding Striker Pistols, "Where are the rangers?"

"Let's just say…these are the times when the veterans fight for awhile, while waiting for the new rangers to hurry up to finish their monsters," Reeve tells Katherine.

Dark Blade then sees the trio and his drones surrounding them, "So you pathetic humans think you can buy the rangers time before I can conquer this city? Then you are mistaken!"

"Actually we do! Here Kat…hold on to this blaster," Tommy then gives Katherine his Striker Pistol and faces the drones and Dark Blade with his Zeonizer in front of him, " It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger V- Red!"

Tommy is then morphed into the Red Zeo Power Ranger.

"What another new Power Ranger??? I thought you wore a black uniform," Dark Blade asks in a confused voice.

"Actually…as a veteran Power Ranger…I do have different powers as well," Tommy informs his enemy.

"Veteran ranger or not, I will still emerge as the victor! Shadow Drones attack!"

"We'll see about that! Let's go guys!" Tommy tells his group, who then assume fighting stances and engage the drones.

_Outskirts of Reefside_

The red ranger is seen being thrown away by a bulky creature to the place where the blue and pink rangers are standing in.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asks Neil.

"Yeah I'm alright," Neil replies as he was standing up, "Looks our enhanced skills won't be much against him. Time to call on our weapons! Tyranno Sword!"

"Tricera Lance!"

"Ptera Bow!"

The rangers are seen with their respective weapons but are then blasted away by sound waves from Sound Wave.

"Hey that's not fair!" Yuki shouts at the monster.

"Yeah! Have you not heard of giving chance to others?" Bryan asks the Wyrian.

"Well…you do have a point…" Sound Wave replies and begins to think.

Suddenly, the red ranger charges at a distracted Sound Wave and manages to hit him five times, sending the monster backwards.

"Now we're fair and square!" Neil informs the monster.

Bryan then charges at the monster and hits him repeatedly, but is then kicked away by the monster. This gave an opening to Yuki, who is then charging her Ptera Bow, "Time to go! Ptera Power Shot!"

A powerful arrow goes straight to Sound Wave's chest and heavily damages him.

"Ouch!!! That hurt…I better go to Master Dark Blade...perhaps he has succeeded in capturing the city," Sound Wave then teleports to the location of Dark Blade in pressing a device given to him by his master.

"Looks like he's headed for the city!" Neil tells his fellow rangers.

"Then let's hurry if we are to save the city!" Yuki tells the boys.

The trio then heads to the transports they left earlier and head toward the city.

_Downtown Reefside_

The Red Zeo Ranger is seen fighting Dark Blade and Katherine and Reeve are engaging the Shadow Drones of Dark Blade.

Dark Blade swings his twin blades at Tommy, who manages to block them with his Zeo Sword. They both engage in a sword fight when Sound Wave appears and distracts Dark Blade. This distraction gives Tommy an opening and he manages to hit his enemy 7 times with his sword and manage to deliver a powerful side kick, which sends Dark Blade flying to where his minions is.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Sound Wave???" Have you destroyed the rangers???" Dark Blade asks angrily to his Wyrian ally.

"Well…as a matter of fact…I was defeated and I came here into thinking that I gave you enough time…to you know…capture the city," Sound Wave replies in a scared voice.

"You fool!" Dark Blade then kicks Sound Wave and lectures him, "I specifically told you to come here when you DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS!!!"

Katherine, who was watching the duo, comments to Tommy, "Looks like not all of the Shadow Empire's minions are as smart as they seem to be."

"I agree with you," Tommy replies.

"No matter…even if he didn't defeat the rangers, it would take them a long time to arrive here since they are out of to…"

Before Dark Blade can finish his sentence, he is hit by powerful lasers coming from the Ptera Glider, with the Pink Ranger on it.

The Red Ranger and Blue Ranger arrive in their Rev Raptors and both shout, "Rev Raptor! Raptor Mode!"

The vehicles of both red and blue rangers transform into their raptor forms and begin to attack the nearby drones and manage to destroy them all.

"What…this is impossible how did the rangers arrive in such a fast manner?" Dark Blade asks out loud.

The rangers regroup and leave their vehicles and face a visibly surpised Dark Blade.

"Well for starters…we have super cool vehicles to follow you where ever you go!" Bryan points out to Dark Blade.

Neil in the other hand, sees Tommy in his Zeo Ranger suit.

"So this was your red ranger uniform?" Neil asks Tommy.

"Yep! This was when I was a Zeo Power Ranger…I gave my other red ranger morpher to another friend since he was a good candidate," Tommy explains to Neil, "But anyway…we better knock them out right now!"

The rangers combine their weapons to form their Dino Striker Crossbow Cannon.

"Dino Striker Crossbow Cannon! Ready?" Neil asks his team mates, who nod, "Fire!"

A beam of Red, Blue and Pink was shot and it hit the villains and it managed to destroy Sound Wave in the blast.

Dark Blade is shown to have survived in the blast and is looking furious, "Well rangers! Let's see how you will deal with Sound Wave in his larger form!"

Dark Blade then thrusts his sword to the ground and black electricity is emitted that makes the remains of Sound Wave to reform and become mammoth sized.

"Time to call out the big guns!" Neil tells his fellow rangers, who do similar gestures like Neil does each of them shouts almost similar lines.

"Dino Striker: Tyranno Zord!"

"Dino Striker: Triceratops Zord!"

"Dino Striker: Pterodactyl Zord!"

The respective zords go out of their hiding places and head to the rangers, who go inside their respective cockpits and engage the Striker Modes of their Zords.

Meanwhile, Dark Blade is about to thrust his sword to the ground to enlarge himself, but is kicked by Tommy and manages to stop Dark Blade from becoming mammoth sized.

"I don't think so Dark Blade!" Tommy then assumes a battle stance, "Your battle is with me!"

"I'll destroy you for that meddler!" Dark Blade retorts as he charges at the Red Zeo Ranger.

The Tyranno Zord and Tricera Zord manage to hold Sound Wave's arms, giving Yuki, in her Pterodactyl Zord, a clean shot at the monster.

"Taste the power of my arrows! Ptera Zord Rapid Shot!"

The flying zord then shoots a series of arrows to Sound Wave, who is released by the other zords, and gets hit by the powerful arrows.

"Time to form the Megazord!" Neil tells his team mates, who agree.

The zords combine and form the Dino Striker Megazord.

"Let's finish him off! Tyranno Sword: Tyranno Strike!" Neil shouts together with his team mates.

As the Wyrian was standing up, the Megazord flies up in the air with its sword becoming enveloped with red aura. Then goes forward and thrusts it into their enemy, who falls to the ground and explodes. The Megazord does its final pose and the rangers exit the Megazord to help Tommy.

Tommy is seen to have disarmed Dark Blade, but is then kicked away by Dark Blade.

"Now you've made me mad!" Tommy shouts then flies toward Dark Blade with his signature move, The Zeo Five Power Kick.

The move hits Dark Blade, who flies away and becomes heavily damaged because of the attack. To the rangers' surprise, their enemy managed to stand up and say his parting words to them, "I shall…have…my …revenge on you rangers…The fates have deemed it!"

Dark Blade then teleports back to his base. The trio of new rangers morph back to normal afterwards.

"Whew! Looks like we did made the impossible, possible this time!" Neil says to his team.

Tommy suddenly de-morphs and speaks, "Well…looks like the power was enough for me to usein this battle. No more Zeo Ranger powers for me!"

"Well…in celebration of this victory, you guys better go to the juice bar so we can introduce my new Frap O' Fizz to the public. Of course there is also free food for you guys." Katherine offers the group.

"No problem Kat we'll help you," Neil tells the former pink ranger and he turns to the rest of the group, "Right guys?"

The group nods and head to The Z Wave.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

"You have failed me Dark Blade!!!" Xenos shouts at his servant while firing an energy blast toward Dark Blade.

"But master….I didn't know that the other ranger has still his powers," Dark Blade reasoned out.

"I don't care!!! Leave this room at once and I don't want to see your face unless you can devise a plan to destroy these rangers!" Xenos shouts at his right-hand man, who leaves the room bruised and defeated.

When Dark Blade exits the throne room, a red armored figure approaches him, "So Dark Blade…do you now know the feeling of being defeated by these power rangers?"

"What are you doing here Axel? Do you want to die right now huh?" Dark Blade threatens Axel.

"I see…still seeing me as dirt I see…very well if that's the case then I won't tell you my plan in defeating the rangers," Axel informs the bruised Dark Blade.

"Plan? What plan?" Dark Blade asks Axel.

"Well…it involves the usage of the power rangers' weapons against them," Axel explains to Dark Blade, "If you want to join me to regain Lord Xenos trust…then I suggest you join me!"

"Very well…I will join you…but if this if foul play of any sort…I swear I will finish you by my bare hands!" Dark Blade tells Axel.

"I understand…follow me…we have much to discuss."

_**In the fall of Dark Blade, Xenos is furious at the consecutive failures of his henchmen in defeating the Power Rangers.**_

_**What is Axel planning to do with Dark Blade?**_

_**Without Tommy's powers, can the rangers stand a chance against this new evil?**_

_**All will be told in the next chapter of Power Rangers Dino Strikers, entitled "Dino Power!"**_

_**Author's Notes: Well…there you have it, the fourth installment to my Power Rangers series…I managed to write this while reviewing for my test and hope to finish the 5**__**th**__** one ASAP. As a spoiler to my next chapter, this next chapter will have an old weapon be used once more against the rangers and one of the first ranger team-ups in this story. That is all, please review, critic, suggest, or comment, since it makes me more "driven" to write more chapters. **_


	5. Dino Power! Part One

Power Rangers: Dino Strikers

By: Immortal Freedom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, wish to own, or steal the concept of the Power Rangers and it's characters and etc. these concepts are owned by Disney (since they bought Saban). The timeline and story is based on the creations of the series and I'm just basing this story from it. The rest of the original characters, places, uniforms, zords, and plot are mine.**_

_**Author's Note: This story occurs after Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury never happened in this timeline.**_

Chapter 5: Power Ranger Dino Striker Special---"Dino Power! Part 1

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

"Are you sure this will work Axel?" Dark Blade asks his red armored ally.

"Of course…we just need to inform master of our plan so that he will be impressed of our plan and for us to regain our honor!" Axel replies.

The two then enter the throne room, wherein a standing lion wearing silver armor is seen talking to the throned figure.

"I will do my best master!" the creature tells the figure and faces the duo, which just entered, "And what in Dark Specter's name are you two failures doing here?"

"Well…we came here with a plan to eliminate the Power Rangers and we will present it to the master!" Axel tells the creature, "Who invited you anyway fur ball?"

"Fur Ball??? Why you insig..." Before the lion creature can respond, the throne figure answers Axel, "I invited Leo Gun (pronounced as Goon) here to destroy the Power Rangers. He is a capable warrior exiled from the jungle planet of Forgria and is claimed to be wanted at ten star systems. He will serve MY cause well."

"Really my lord? Are you willing to send this…barbaric lion head to face the rangers without a plan?" Dark Blade asks the master.

"Plan? What plan are you talking about?" the figure asks Dark Blade.

"Well Axel here can answer you Lord Xenos," Dark Blade then gives way for his co-conspirator to explain the plan.

"During the duration of my stay here, I managed to recover the data about the reign of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa when they were conquering earth," Axel informs his master.

"So how is the data about the defeated ones' life going to help us?" Leo Gun asks.

"Well…I came to discover of a certain ranger power that Rita Repulsa made. This is the power of the Green Power Ranger. Among the first generation of rangers, the wielder of this ranger power was none other than Tommy Oliver, the veteran ranger who foiled our plans so many times. For countless of times, Rita Repulsa tried to get back the powers when Tommy became allied to the rangers but in the end it was destroyed."Axel explains.

"I get that you did such research to prove your hard work…but like what Leo Gun is asking…how is this going to help us?" Xenos asks his warrior.

"Well for starters…among all the zords of the Power Rangers during that time…the Dragonzord of the Green Ranger is considered one of the most powerful zords that it almost destroyed the former rangers' megazord, but it was stopped due to the awakening to the truth of the Green Ranger. Unlike other zords, which are summoned by the rangers themselves, the Green Dragonzord can be summoned by anyone, provided that he or she has the Dragon Dagger in his or her possession. In this time of technology and resources I have, I manage to create a duplicate of the Dragon Dagger and it has the ability to call forth this Dragonzord to defeat these rangers. It also enhances the strength, speed and endurance of the user itself." Axel further explains.

Xenos then applauds Axel's thinking, "I commend your quick thinking and resourcefulness…but tell me who is to wield this power?"

"In this circumstances, I suggest I would wield this power!" Leo Gun steps forward expecting that he will wield such power.

"I don't think so…that honor alone is what I give to Dark Blade here. An excellent and fine warrior driven to destroy the rangers," Axel tells his master.

"What!!! This is outrageous…master I must say that this decision is irratio…"

Once again Xenos interrupts, "I see that you both have overcome your rivalry. Very well, I agree with your decision Axel and a fine choice it is. And you Leo Gun, will follow the orders of these two. They will act as your superiors for this conquest."

"Yes my lord," Leo Gun says in a defeated voice and leaves the room.

"We won't fail you my lord!" Dark Blade and Axel say at the same time while giving a short bow to their leader and leave.

"You better not fail…you better not…" Xenos mumbles as he is left in the room alone.

_Reefside High_

Inside the third year History Class, Ms. Joy Reynolds is teaching the third year class about the philosophers of the Intellectual Revolution, which happened after the Renaissance.

"Now…let's go to the philosophical idea of Thomas Hobbes that is 'People act out of self interest, therefore they need a strong government to control this human nature'…now I want to ask the class…do you believe that man is selfish by nature?" The teacher asks the class.

The majority of the class, including Yuki, says yes, but Neil on the other hand says no. This earned him a couple of looks from the class. Jane, the first honor in the class in the previous school year, stands up and goes in front of Neil and puts her hands down on the table and says to Neil, "Are you crazy? Man is selfish by nature you know! Look around you, people are killing, stealing, cheating and doing other things because of selfishness."

"That is what you see in the world _today_, but I say that man is selfless by nature since the beginning," Neil defiantly says to Jane.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here a debate between the class and one student…Neil you wouldn't mind of going here in front," Ms. Joy asks Neil, who complies, then Ms. Joy looks back at the

class, "Now whoever can topple down Neil in this debate…will be exempted from the exams, but if you fail to topple his ideas then he will be exempted and there will be more essay questions in the test!"

The whole class, except Neil, appears to be shocked and began to talk amongst themselves on how to debate against Neil, who then explains his side, "I stand on my ideals that man is selfless by nature and NOT selfish. Why? Let's apply what we learned from the ideas of John Locke here…if mind at the beginning was a blank tape, then we men do not know what selfish is! At the beginning, we don't actually think of harming other people for personal gain or…"

"But when we were babies we cry and it annoys our parents just because we want to have food or be carried!" Jane shouts out.

"But then it is an instinct for us to eat when we are hungry…and since we can't walk nor talk at that time…therefore crying is our best option to tell what we need." Neil answers back.

"What about during the Medieval Ages? People during that time, especially kings and nobles, took money from the poor via taxes and oppressed them," Yuki tells Neil.

"But then during the beginning of history…or in the beginning of time, the father of the family 'cared' for his family, sacrificed for his family and taught the children on ways on not to be bad…But since material objects like money, gold and such came…Materialism became the reason why man becomes selfish!" Neil retorts.

Before another student can react, the school bell rings and the teacher says, "Very well God Bless You all! We shall continue this on Monday!"

The class leaves the room and amongst the crowd the names of Neil and Yuki are called by Bryan.

"Hey guys!" Bryan says as he approaches the two, "Dr. O said that the three of us should go to The Z Wave later this afternoon. He told me that there are some people that he would like for us to meet."

The two younger rangers nod and are left by Bryan, who heads off into his next class.

"I wonder who Dr. O will introduce to us," Yuki asks Neil.

"Don't ask me…besides you know deep inside you that I'm on the correct side of the issue and you're wrong," Neil points out to Yuki.

"Give it a break will you…I don't mind having you being against my idea in class, but please don't bring it out even outside class…it annoys me you know," Yuki informs Neil.

"Uhm...Gomen!" Neil says while giving a short bow to Yuki.

"Eh?" Yuki says in a confused voice, "What did you say?"

"I said sorry in japanese…or did I say it wrong?" Neil asks Yuki.

"No, you didn't say it wrong! Do you know how to speak Japanese?" Yuki asks Neil.

"Hai! Watashiwa nihonggo hanase mas!" (Yes! I can speak Japanese) Neil replies.

"Sugoi!!!" (Cool!") Yuki replies, "How did you learn it?"

"Well…" Neil starts to tell Yuki on how he learned Japanese while walking through the hallways of the school.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

"So…while Dark Blade is preparing to use his Dragon Dagger…I'll go down to Earth to attack the rangers so that when Dark Blade arrives, he can just make quick work of them. Right?" Leo Gun asks Axel.

"Correct! And if ever the rangers call upon their zords…The Dragonzord will be summoned to destroy these pathetic rangers once and for all!!!" Axel tells Leo Gun.

"Very well…I shall prepare for the assault Axel!" Leo Gun tells Axel and leaves to prepare for battle.

_Downtown Reefside, The Z Wave_

The trio of students enter the juice bar and sees Tommy sitting down with Katherine on one table.

"Hey Dr. O! So…what are we exactly doing here again?" Neil asks his mentor as he takes a seat together with his classmates.

"Well…we're here since every year me and my former students, who are Conner, Ethan and Kira, meet in Reefside for a little reunion. Seeing you guys are in need of some breaks from the school work… so I decided to held our reunion here and bring you guys here also to meet them," Tommy explains to his students.

As soon as Tommy finished speaking, two people entered the juice bar. Among them is a beautiful teen wearing Avril Lavigne inspired clothing style and another one is a black American wearing blue clothes.

"I wonder where is Dr. O," the female asks her companion.

"Don't ask me…I just came here with you remember?" the black American replies.

Tommy saw the two customers and a smile is formed at his face. He then raises his right hand and shouts to the duo, "Hey Kira! Ethan! Over here!"

"Dr. O!" both Kira and Ethan say at the same time while going to where the group is seated.

"How are you?" Kira asks her former mentor.

"I'm fine! What about you guys?" Tommy asks his two former students.

"I'm doing great! I'm currently working on my second album right now!" Kira informs Tommy.

"What about you Ethan?" Tommy asks the former blue ranger.

"Me? Well I've been hired in Bioware Studios to develop a brand new game for gamers," Ethan tells Tommy.

"Anyways…I want you guys to meet my students here," Tommy then points at Neil, "The handsome brown haired young man there is Neil."

"Hi!" Neil stands up and kisses the hand of Kira and shakes the hand of Ethan.

"Looks like Neil here is like Conner, the _gentleman_ of the group," Kira tells the group.

Bryan then clears his throat and speaks, "Actually I'm the gentleman of the group."

The group then laughs and Tommy introduces Bryan to the newly arrived duo, "This funny man here is the oldest of this group of students and is graduating this year. His name is Bryan."

"Lastly, I would like you to meet Yuki here," Tommy then points to Yuki, who stands up.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Yuki says while giving a bow to the former rangers.

"The pleasure is ours," Kira tells Yuki.

"As you know, Katherine Hillard here is an old friend of mine right?" Tommy asks the pair, who nods remembering Tommy's stories when he was the White and Red Rangers.

"Now you know them…guys I would like you to meet Ethan James and Kira Ford," Tommy tells his students.

"Kira…as-in the rising star, Kira Ford?" Yuki asks.

"Yes," Tommy simply replies.

"This is just perfect! I'm a great fan of your songs!" Yuki tells Kira, "It even hit the top charts in Japan recently!"

"Really?" Kira says in disbelief, "Wow…I didn't know I was that famous."

"Wait a sec…where's Conner?" Tommy asks his former students.

"Well Conner is opening a deal with a sports company in order for his new soccer training camps to be advertised more," Ethan informs Tommy.

"I see…very well then let's enjoy the par…" Tommy speaks but is then stopped when another pair enters the juice bar and speaks out loud, "Wow! This place sure is nice!!!"

"Hey Jase! You're being to noisy!" a voice reprimands the first one.

Tommy turns around and sees his best friend, Jason Lee Scott, accompanied by Adam Park, former black and green ranger.

"Jason? Adam?" What are you guys doing here?" Tommy says as he approached the new arrivals.

"Well…Katherine there called us to come and drop by in here and here we are!" Jason tells his best friend.

"Looks like we're gate crashing the party here Jase!" Adam nudges Jason.

"Hey it's no problem! You can even join us!" Tommy offers and leads the other into where the group is. "Guys, I would like you to meet Adam Park and Jason Scott Lee…they are old friends of Kat and I."

"Hey Kira! Nice debut album by the way!" Adam tells Kira.

"Thank You!" Kira replies.

"Now let's start the party shall we!" Tommy says to the group and Frap O' Fizz are then served into the table, while the group talk animatedly.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

"Is the teleportation system ready Orga?" Leo Gun asks the green armored figure.

"All that is needed to be done is readied Leo Gun!" Orga replies.

"Very well…send me down there now together with the drones!" the alien orders Orga.

Leo Gun then disappears with groups of drones in a flash of black light.

_Downtown Reefside_

"Looks like it's 5 already…One hour to go and the Happy Hours will be on the go!" Katherine tells the group

"Is that so?...Very well…so what shall we do while…" Tommy says

Before the sentence was finished, the morphers/watches of the rangers beep.

"Oops! Looks like the alarm of my watch tells me that it's time for me and the rest of the guys to go back to school!" Neil lies to the rangers.

"But its still five in the afternoon…" Kira tells the rangers, "And school ends at three."

"Well…we're gonna meet our other classmates for a project," Yuki reasons out.

"I see…" Jason replies, "You guys better go now of you're gonna make it."

"Its nice meeting you guys!" Neil says to the group of former rangers and they leave and find a secluded place to teleport in back to the base.

_Command Center_

"What the problem Reeve?" Neil asks as he sees Reeve seated in the control room.

"Well…for starters, we have a new monster at loose and it looks like the Shadow Empire hired some muscle," Reeve tells the rangers and shows the rangers a screen that has an armored bipedal lion surrounded by drones in the harbor.

"They hired…a lion?" Bryan speaks in a confused voice.

"That is no ordinary lion…that warrior is from the jungle planet of Forgria. The one you see there is the exiled yet powerful Leo Gun. He is wanted in ten star systems for assassination. I suggest you be careful against him. His species has incredible strength."

"No problem…if it's a test of strength Bryan here is up for the job!" Neil proudly points out to Reeve, "It's time to morph guys."

The ranger does similar gestures and all of them shout, "Power Rangers! Dino Strikers! HAH!

The teens are morphed into their suits and they head to the harbor in their transports to engage Leo Gun.

_Reefside Harbor_

"Now where are those Power Rangers?" Leo Gun speaks his thought out loud then he is then hit by laser blasts and is thrown together with his drones and they crash 10 meters from where they were.

"Looking for us?" Bryan asks Leo Gun as he and his fellow rangers leave their vehicles to engage the said monster.

"Argh! You annoying rangers will pay for that! Shadow Drones attack!" Leo Gun orders his drones.

"Not if we can help it! Let's call on our weapons to finish him as fast as we can," Neil tells his fellow rangers, who comply.

"Tyranno Sword!"

"Tricera Lance!"

"Ptera Bow!"

"Okay guys! Here's the plan…Bryan…you and I will charge at the drones and head straight to that lion while Yuki gives us cover all right?" Neil tells his team mates, who nods.

The blue and red rangers then charge straight at the drones, swinging their weapons at the same time, while Yuki is shooting arrows to lessen the number of enemies. When most of the drones were defeated already by the combined might of the rangers, the blue and red rangers engaged Leo Blade in close-combat.

Neil first delivers a spinning kick, which is evaded by Leo Gun, but the kick is followed by Bryan thrusting his lance toward Leo Gun, who catches is and throws it away together with Bryan. Leo Gun attacks Neil with his bare fists and manages to knock the Tyranno Sword out of Neil's hands. Both Neil and Leo Gun fight hand to hand, with Neil landing having the advantage with his enhanced skills. Neil then manages to kick Leo Gun away giving Yuki a chance to hit Leo Gun with her arrows, which damages Leo Gun and makes him crash to the floor. Neil picked up his sword and was about to impale Leo Gun but is then hit by a beam and is thrown to Yuki's direction. The beam originated from Dark Blade holding a green dagger.

"What amazing power!" Dark Blade says as he looks at his new weapon.

Bryan then tries to attack Dark Blade with his weapon, but is tackled full force by Leo Gun that sends the blue ranger flying to where Neil and Yuki are.

"Do you like our new weapon rangers? This was the very first weapon of your ranger friend, Tommy Oliver!" Axel says to the rangers after appearing next to Dark Blade.

"Prepare to get destroyed rangers!" Axel shouts as he and his fellow villains attack the rangers.

_Downtown Reefside, The Z Wave_

"_I wonder what happened to those students of mine,"_ Tommy thinks as Kira finished performing in front of the crowd.

Suddenly, his comlink beeps.

"Tommy what's that?" Jason asks his best friend.

"Just a sec Jase," Tommy answers his comlink, "What's the problem Reeve?"

"Tommy we have a situation! Whatever you are doing…you better stop it right now and get here right now!" Reeve tells Tommy.

"What's the matter?" Ethan asks in a confused voice.

"Reeve…if that's the case…prepare to teleport six persons. I'm bringing some persons there!" Tommy tells his ally.

"Affirmative!" Reeve answers back, "You have one minute to get out and find a place to teleport from!"

"Follow me!" Tommy tells his confused friends, who follow him outside and they are suddenly teleported in the Command Base.

_Command Base_

"What the?" was all that Jason could say.

"So this is the place…" Katherine said.

"Teleportation and communication devices? What's happening Dr. O?" Ethan asks his former mentor.

Adam and Kira on the other hand, had an inkling on what was happening.

"I see…those teens earlier are this generation's Power Rangers…and by the look of things they are in trouble," Kira states.

"Right you are Miss Ford," Reeve says as he enters the room, he then pulls a portable screen and shows the trio of rangers being attacked by the villains and are demorphed by black and green electricity from the Dragon Dagger of Dark Blade, "As you can see, our enemy has somehow gained a new weapon and it looks like it damaged the rangers' morphers, thus demorphing them."

"And it looks like that is the Dragon Dagger of Tommy no doubt!" Jason says as he sees the video of the struggling teens.

"So why have you brought us here Tommy?" Katherine asks Tommy.

Adam and Kira nod, seeing that they felt a slight déjà vu, and both say, "We know what to do…we'll just fill them in along the way."

"I have one question though," Adam asks Reeve, "Do you have a way on how to channel energy into morphers?"

"I think I can do something why?" Reeve asks.

"Because they might need it," Adam then points to Ethan and Katherine.

_Reefside Harbor_

The trio of rangers couldn't believe it, their enemies not only defeated them in combat but they also managed a way to disable their morphers.

"So this is the end huh," Bryan says to his fellow rangers as they are clutching their bruises.

"Correct ranger! Now you will die by my hand and my hand alone!" Dark Blade tells the defeated rangers as he is raising one of his blades into the air and black energy appears from the blade, waiting to be released, "Farewell, Power Rangers!"

Dark Blade then brings down his sword and a black wave is about to hit the rangers, who closed their eyes, when a blue suited figure appears in front of them and absorbs the attack with his Tricera Shield. As the rangers look up, they see the Blue Dino Thunder Power Ranger in front of them.

"Looks like it's as sturdy as ever!" the blue ranger exclaims.

"What a Power Ranger?" Dark Blade says in an annoyed voice.

"I'll take care of him!" Leo Gun says to Dark Blade.

Leo Gun then charges at the blue ranger, but a yellow ranger jumps in front of the blue ranger and attacks Leo Gun with her Ptera Grips. As a finisher, the yellow ranger kicks the lion-themed alien away from her and Leo Gun crashes at Axel.

"What can I say? Its great to be back in action once more!" the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger says.

"What another ranger? I'll make sure you get destroyed this time!" Dark Blade hides his Dragon Dagger and raises his two swords to attack the yellow ranger but is hit by a series of arrows from the Power Bow of the Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger that makes Dark Blade stagger backwards.

"Looks like I still have my aim," the pink ranger says in an amazed voice.

Axel is furious at this attack and heads toward the Pink Ranger but a fissure appears below him and an explosion appears at his place. This attack was from the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger.

"Looks like it even worked on these guys," the black ranger says to himself as he was picking up his axe from the ground.

As the villains regroup, a red ranger appears in front of them with a glowing Power Sword.

"Why don't you guys taste this for a change!" the Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger says.

The Red Ranger then thrusts his sword in the ground and a red shockwave heads to the villains and are damaged by the attack.

"I didn't know there would be more rangers…" Axel says to his fellow hurt allies.

"Me neither…" Dark Blade replies "Mark this rangers! I will be back!!!"

The villains then disappear in flashes of light.

The new group of rangers regroups and all of them shout, "Power Down!"

They all face the fallen rangers and their faces are filled with surprise. They see Ethan, Kira, Jason, Adam, and Katherine walking toward them.

"Did I just see five veteran rangers save us from those…aliens?" Neil asks.

"Right you are rookie!" Jason tells Neil.

"But I think this isn't the right place to discuss things," Tommy walks behind them.

_Command Center_

"So…aside from the fact that Katherine was one of the first pink rangers…you four are also former Power Rangers," Bryan says in a confused voice.

"Correct! Jason here is the first red ranger, Kira and Ethan are the Dino Thunder Power Rangers in their respective colors of yellow and blue, and for me on the other hand, I was the second black ranger," Adam explains to the rangers.

"I'm sorry guys, I know this is quite a huge favor to ask but…" Tommy reasons out.

"Hey Tommy don't fuss! You know the rule anyway, Once a Ranger!" Jason says

"Always a Ranger!" the former rangers finish the sentence.

"I see…well for now you guys will temporarily replace Neil, Bryan and Yuki as I try to repair the system overload within their morphers," Reeve informs the new team.

At this the new Dino Striker Rangers, look sad.

"Hey don't worry guys, Adam knows a way here to repair your morphers," Kira comforts the rangers.

"Really?" the trio and Tommy asks at the same time.

"Of course, I just gotta go back to my dojo to pick up somebody to help us," Adam explains to the rangers.

"We'll go with him just in case something happens," Jason tells the group.

"Then its settled then…rangers better rest for awhile while we wait for Adam and the others," Tommy tells his students.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

"I see that you failed Dark Blade," Xenos tells his servants, "Yet you come back here alive!"

"Don't worry my lord! As long as we have the Dragon Dagger, we can prevail against these rangers!" Axel reasons out to his master.

"Very well…I will forgive you this time…but if you still fail…you will know that I won't forgive you that easily," Xenos warns his servants.

"I understand my lord!" Axel then bows together with Dark Blade and leaves the room.

_**In the defeat of the Dino Striker Rangers under the hands of Dark Blade, a group of former Dino Zord wielders arrive and save the rangers from this threat.**_

_**Will Dark Blade be able to call upon the mighty and powerful Dragonzord?**_

_**Will the rangers' morphers be fixed in time to fight against this evil?**_

_**Will Adam and his co-rangers get the help needed by the trio of students?**_

_**All will be answered in the next chapter entitled, "Dino Power!" Part 2**_

_**Author's notes: I manage to finish another chapter for my Power Rangers series during my reviewing for my exams. I'm sad to inform you guys that I won't be publishing any new chapter till Thursday. I'll try to write as much as I can during my free time so I can update ASAP. Reviews are gladly accepted and are needed in order for me to be inspired to write more. Feel free to comment, suggest and critic at the same time too!**_


	6. Dino Power! Part Two

Power Rangers: Dino Strikers

By: Immortal Freedom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, wish to own, or steal the concept of the Power Rangers and it's characters and etc. these concepts are owned by Disney (since they bought Saban). The timeline and story is based on the creations of the series and I'm just basing this story from it. The rest of the original characters, places, uniforms, zords, and plot are mine.**_

_**Author's Note: This story occurs after Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury never happened in this timeline. Well ladies and gentlemen! After waiting for a short while, here is the Part 2 of the Power Rangers Dino Striker chapter, Dino Power!**_

_**Chapter 6: Power Ranger Dino Striker Special: "Dino Power!"---Part 2**_

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

A figure walks in the hallways of the palace of the former rulers, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, and heads into the teleportation portal of the base. In the portal, he sees an armored bipedal lion, a black armored figure with a dragon inspired helmet, and a red armored figure. 

"You have called for my aid General Axel?" the humanoid figure with four arms asked his superior.

"Yes Quadrax! I am in need of your services in order for us to topple down these new rangers!" Axel informs his henchman, "You will go to earth together with Leo Gun here to make those new rangers busy, while I am going to ensure that the Dragon Dagger will work perfectly in summoning our new Dragonzord."

"What? I will be going with this four armed freak?" Leo Gun shouts in outrage.

But before Leo Gun throws another complaint, Quadrax's arms suddenly have four blades in them and two of them are near Leo Gun's neck, while the other two are ready to strike in a thrusting motion.

"Do you have any…problems in my skills fur ball?" Quadrax asks menacingly to his ally.

"No….no problems…so far," Leo Gun replies as Qudrax retracts his blades into his long cloak's sleeves.

"If that's the case, then let us leave right away if we are to mount a surprise attack against these rangers," Quadrax tells his partner and both leave in a flash of light.

_Command Center, Training Hall_

"I can't believe our morphers were destroyed in just an attack by Dark Blade…it was just like one day we defeated him, after a few days he kicks our butts and disables us like nothing," Neil says to Bryan as he was delivering a barrage of kicks to the latter, who manages to block them with lesser effort than he did block them before.

"At least we have time to train right? That way we can fight better against that dark armored freak!" Bryan tells Neil and successfully delivers a series of jabs at Neil and kicks him away.

"Maybe you're right but…" Neil was about to reason out when the base alarm sounds.

"Looks like you gotta save that for later man," Bryan tells Neil and both males run toward the control room.

"Reeve, what seems to be the problem?" Neil asks the seated KO-35 warrior.

"Looks like our enemies wasted no time into sending another monster, even though the former rangers managed to drive them away for quite awhile," Reeve tells the two rangers and shows Quadrax and Leo Gun walking in the streets of Downtown with their drones attacking civilians along the way.

"Another alien?" Bryan asks Reeve as he sees the four armed human.

"I'm afraid to say yes…the species of that alien are known to be fast and agile warriors. But there is nothing we can do for now…with the other rangers gone, I don't think we can do something about it," Reeve informs the two rangers.

"Who says we can't?" Neil says as he runs out of the room and comes back in with two Striker Pistols and gives one to Bryan, "Even we don't have powers, We're still Power Rangers at heart!"

Neil and Bryan leaves the base and heads to engage their enemies.

_Downtown Reefside_

Tommy sighs as he places his groceries into his car but as he looks up he sees people running away from something and runs into the direction they came from. He then sees Quadrax, alongside Leo Gun and his drones, attacking civilians.

"Looks like they got a new team player eh!" Tommy then kicks an incoming drone and back fists the one running to strike him at the back, he then looks at the duo and shouts, "Hey lion head and four armed freak! If you wanna pick on someone, pick on someone like your size! Attacking civilians is just low!"

"Who's this disrespectful human?" Quadrax asks his ally.

"He is one of the human meddlers who manage to foil our plans, time and time again!" Leo Gun explains to his partner.

"I see…very well I will just eradicate you to lessen our troubles then," Quadrax tells Tommy, who assumes a "bring-it-on" stance.

Quadrax then rushes at Tommy Oliver and manages to punch Tommy in the cheek. Tommy flies away because of this and gets back at Quadrax, who manages to block Tommy's moves with ease and grab Tommy and throw him into the air and be tackled by a charging Leo Gun.

"Looks like you are no match for us after all human. It's time for you to die!" Quadrax then releases his blades and attempt to strike Tommy but is blasted away by shots from Neil and Bryan.

"Are you okay Dr. O?" Bryan asks his teacher, who is recovering from the previous attack.

"I'm all right…that was just a warm up anyway," Tommy informs his students.

Yuki then arrives with Reeve, who is holding his personalized black pistols.

"I called in Yuki…if we are to beat these guys, then we should have numbers on our sides at least," Reeve tells the group.

"But who is working on the morphers?" Bryan asked.

"Ms. Andromeda is working on it as we speak," Yuki answers.

"Okay guys! Let's show them what we got!" Neil says as he punches his right arm forward.

"Yeah!" the group responds.

"Rangers or not, you are still a nuisance! Shadow Drones, destroy them!" Quadrax commands his soldiers, who then attack the defending group.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

Dark Blade and Axel are seen looking at the screen where the powerless rangers and their allies are fighting the drones of Leo Gun and Quadrax.

"Where are those new rangers?" Axel shouts, "They are supposed to be there if we are to destroy them!"

A green armored figure then approaches the duo and inform his red armored ally, "General Axel! I have detected the location of those new rangers!"

"What did you say Orga? You discovered where the rangers are?" Axel questions his ally.

"Yes my lord! After discovering that these rangers managed to defeat you, I secretly sent out drones to follow these new rangers after they went back to their normal forms. After dispatching them, the rangers were teleported away and my warriors were unsuccessful in tracing their destination. Fortunately for us, one of my roving scouts managed to see one of the rangers and follow them to where they are now!"

Dark Blade, surprised at Orga's brilliance praises him, "I commend your fast thinking Orga! No wonder Axel chose you to assist us in our assault against the rangers!"

"I'm just doing my job to please our Lord Xenos," Orga informs Dark Blade.

"Very well Orga…just let the troops follow these rangers…and if the chance arrives let them finish those rangers, while we shall watch here in case the rangers pull another stunt of theirs," Axel tells green armored compatriot, who leaves the duo that kept watching the fight.

_Downtown Reefside_

The defending group regroups together while blasting the approaching drones.

"There's just too many of them," Neil shouts as he shoots two drones.

"No matter, as long as we stay together we stand a chance," Reeve tells Neil as he kicks a drone in the chin while shooting down drones simultaneously with his twin personal pistols.

"But Neil is right Reeve…even though we might stand a chance, we're still outnumbered," Tommy informs his ally.

"It's getting boring now…Time to finish this!" Quadrax says in an annoyed voice and proceeds to strike the rangers, but before he can get 10 meters near them he is hit by energy arrows and he is thrown backwards.

"What!" Leo Gun shouts in disbelief.

The Red and Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, together with the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, are seen running towards the defending group.

"Hey bro, sorry if we're kinda late," Jason tells his best friend.

"Hey it's no big deal," Tommy replies and sees two rangers are missing, "Where's Adam and Kira?"

"Well…that was the reason we we're kinda late Dr. O…you see Adam told us that he is capable of getting what he needs back at the Command Center alone, so that we can defend the city in case of enemies will attack it. We had a little debate but in the end, Kira managed to compromise with Adam that she will go with him so that if he gets into trouble she'll be there to help him, while the three of us can get here," Ethan informs his mentor.

"So you guys sit back and relax for now for it's time for you rookies to see how the pros do it!" Jason tells the group while brandishing his Power Sword in front of him and attacks the enemies alongside the blue and pink ranger.

_Angel Grove, Adam Park's Dojo_

"So here we are!" Adam tells his companion, Kira Ford, who just entered the Japanese-style inspired room.

"So this is your dojo? Kind of ancient style but it's nice," Kira remarks, "So where is he?"

"Right this way," Adam leads Kira to the back room.

In the back room, Adam pushes a wall panel and the wall beside them opened. They both went inside and the wall closed and the floor they stood on descended. After a few seconds, the 'elevator' stops and they both exit it. A room strikingly similar to the cockpit of the Astro Megaship is seen by both rangers, who also see a robot in the middle of the room working on a device.

"Secret doors, an elevator…and a high tech basement…looks like you were busy nowadays," Kira tells Adam.

"Well it's not all me actually…the one who made his during free time is Alpha 6 over there," Adam explains to Kira.

"Aiyayayayayay! Adam, why have you brought Ms. Kira Ford here? Did something happen?" the robot asks Adam.

"Yeah…we seem to have a problem, with the present Power Rangers' morphers, and we need your help Alpha," Kira tells Alpha 6.

"Say no more! When it comes helping the rangers, I'm your bot!" Alpha informs the duo, "I just need to bring in a couple of things." 

Both rangers nod and Adam adds in, "Make it fast Alpha, we don't have much time. Earth is in danger as we speak."

The bot nods in understanding and grabs everything he needs and put it in a container he carries. The trio then leave the dojo and see drones sprawling over the place.

"Alpha change of plan, you better use the teleportation system you built yesterday and head to Reefside. You should be able to detect the coordinates by tracing the power sources connected to the morphing grid," Adam tells his robot friend, who complies. "Ready Kira?"

"Always been," Kira replies and both head into battle.

Adam kicks the first drone that attacks and does a 180 degree kick afterwards to clear the other approaching enemies. Adam then runs forward and those his own version of the Zeo V Power Kick and defeats his enemies.

Kira is seen hitting her enemy drones with karate chops and axe kicks. She then backflips and hits the drone in front of her in the chin. Kira then goes away from the drones, who chase her, then she uses her Ptera Scream to stop the advancing group.

The pair of rangers regroup and Adam asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kira replies, "Any chance of using that teleportation system of yours?"

"Not a chance…I don't even know how in the world Alpha got half of those technologies and parts. But I do know a transport we can use to arrive there faster," Adam informs Kira and both of them go back inside the base.

_Downtown Reefside_

The drones of the Shadow Empire are seen scattered and knocked out in the floor. The first Red Power Ranger is seen fighting Quadrax, while the blue ranger and pink ranger are facing off against Leo Gun.

Jason swings his Power Sword, only to be blocked by Quadrax's two crossed swords. Quadrax then thrusts his two other swords forward, but Jason back flips and kicks the two swords away. As Jason touches down the ground, his sword glows red and he swings it in a left to right motion, hitting Quadrax, whose surroundings explodes and he is thrown away as Jason shouts, "Morphinomenal!"

The blue ranger is thrown away by Leo Gun, who is then hit by 25 consecutive arrows from the pink ranger. Ethan then stands up and punches his shield towards Leo Gun, thus making him step backwards and giving Katherine to fire a more powerful arrow at Leo Gun, who becomes damaged by the blow.

The trio of rangers then regroup together with the others and prepares their weapons.

"Now to finish them off, prepare to fire in 5…4…3…2…" Jason shouts, but is then stopped as a powerful explosion hits them.

"I don't think so red ranger!" Dark Blade says as he walks together with Axel.

"Now it's time to finish you all! Dark Blade summon the Dragonzord now!" Axel orders Dark Blade.

As Dark Blade is about to use the Dragon Dagger to summon the feared zord, lasers hit the villains.

The lasers originated from the flying Hoverteck Cycle, with the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger as the driver and the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger in the back of the older ranger. Both jump down from the vehicle and join the other rangers.

"Adam! Kira! You just arrived right on time!"Jason tells the newly arrived rangers.

"Yeah, we also sent Alpha 6 into your Command Center…he should be able to fix your morphers in a flash," Adam informs the younger rangers, who are glad at the fact that they will become Power Rangers again.

Dark Blade then sends an energy blast to the new arrivals, who are able to evade the blast just in time.

"Now that's just rude!" Adam shouts at Dark Blade.

"I don't care! As long as I can destroy you I will be happy!" Dark Blade shouts back.

"Dark Blade, we need to retreat! Leo Gun and Quadrax here are wounded. And we won't be able to assure a victorious fight if they are wounded," Axel tells his companion.

"But!" Dark Blade complains.

"No buts! Let's leave!" Axel commands Dark Blade, who teleports alongside the wounded duo. Axel then faces the rangers and shouts at them, "This is not the last time we meet rangers!"

Axel then disappears in a flash of light.

"Looks like we managed to repel them once more," Katherine tells her fellow rangers as they power down.

"Yeah!" the other rangers reply.

"Rangers!" a cool female voice speaks through their communicators, "Alpha 6 has perfectly repaired your morphers and he seems to have added some new features. I suggest you come here right away to see more of this."

"Very well, prepare the teleportation system Andromeda!" Reeve commands his assistant, who complies.

_Command Center_

The group appears in the large teleportation room together with the Hoverteck Cycle and they all head to the Control Room, wherein Alpha 6 and Andromeda are seen.

"Rangers…I've managed to fix your morphers and added a new power-up for you to use in case of harder enemies," Alpha 6 informs the new rangers as he hands the newly fixed morphers to the rangers, "Since your powers are based on the powers of the previous rangers, I managed to add the new Striker Mode, which gives you the armor that Tommy here had as the White Power Ranger. Alongside it are the improvement of your Power Weapons, increased speed, enhanced strength and better moves." 

"Thanks Alpha!" Yuki tells Alpha 6 and kisses the dome of Alpha, who then spins around and the group of rangers laugh.

"And you did this in just a few minutes?" Neil asked, "Amazing, I could use your help in my homework!"

"Well, that's Alpha for you. When it comes to ranger problems, he is certainly the one to turn to," Tommy tells his students.

Suddenly, the alarm in the base is heard.

"Andromeda, bring show a visual on what's happening," Reeve tells his assistant.

A second later, a holographic screen appears and shows Axel and Dark Blade in Downtown once again.

"Rangers! Come out, come out wherever you are! Because the Dragonzord is coming out to play!" Dark Blade shouts then uses the Dragon Dagger like a flute to summon the Dragonzord.

In Angel Grove harbor, the great green Dragonzord rises from the depths of the ocean and heads toward the city of Reefside with great speed.

The Dragonzord arrives in Angel Grove and gives out a mighty roar before looking at its surroundings.

"Bwahahaha! You see Power Rangers, we have summoned the mighty Dragonzord to destroy your precious city! Nothing will stop us now!" Axel shouts.

Dark Blade then plays a tune in his dagger and the Dragonzord uses its finger missile-launcher to cause devastation in the city of Reefside.

The rangers are shocked to see such a powerful weapon of the enemy and Reeve drops down to his seat, "Looks like everything is lost…even if we have the zords…I don't think they can stand a chance against that zord, since it even beat the first Megazord with five zords in it."

"I don't think so!" Adam says out loud, which earns the attention of the other rangers, "Alpha and I managed to contact Ninjor after my powers as the black ranger was restored by the Sentinel Knight and he gave me a new Mastodon Zord to use when it came to situations like this. Assuming that Katherine can still access the Crane Ninja Zord with her present powers, then we can form a new and powerful Megazord!"

"But that will take time to do," Reeve reasons out, "It's not that simple to link up your previous zords with the new zords we have here."

"That's where I come in," Alpha 6 tells the group, "After restoring the powers of the rangers, I managed to make a temporary change in the zords programming in order to face this new threat. I changed the pink pterodactyl into a temporary yellow color for Kira here and managed to create a new Megazord combination that has both the Mastodon and Crane Zords in it. With this new formation, we might have a chance against the Dragonzord."

"Really? Then that's great! But…who will pilot it?" Reeve asks the group.

"I suggest the rookies would do it…after all this is a once in a life time experience for them to use our old zords…they should at least use it," Jason offers the new rangers.

"No…I think you guys should use it," Neil tells the veteran rangers, "After all, you guys know how to fight the Dragonzord right? Well…Jason knows…but still I believe that you guys should pilot it!"

"You sure Neil?" Adam asks out of concern.

"Yeah…I'm sure of it," Neil nods together with his team mates.

This makes Tommy smile and speaks to the group of rangers, "Very well Jase…It's Zord time!"

"Yeah!" the group replies.

_Reefside Metropolis_

The two groups rangers approach the villainous duo and Neil shouts at them, "Hey numbskulls! Look here!"

Dark Blade looks at the group and taunts them, "Look the mighty power rangers are here! I'm scared! But what are you doing to do now to fight us?"

"Simple! Ready guys?" Neil asks the group of rangers.

"Ready!" the group answers back.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason, Adam and Katherine shouts.

Jason, Adam and Katherine morph into their respective suits (with the morphing sequence used in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) and they shout their respective zords while assuming battle stances.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Crane!"

Kira and Ethan on the other hand both shout, "Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA!"

Both younger former rangers are morphed into their respective uniforms.

The three newly restored rangers are the ones that morph the last do their respective gestures and shout, "Power Rangers! Dino Strikers! Hiya!"

The trio of students are then morphed back into their suits once again and the two groups of rangers face their enemies.

"Neil, you guys stay here and help civilians in case there are trapped ones, me and the others will handle that beastie once and for all!" Jason orders Neil, who complies.

"Okay guys! We need Dino Zord Power Now!" Jason shouts, "Tyrannosaurus!"

"Tricera Zord!" Ethan shouts.

"Ptera Zord!" Kira shouts.

The three Dino Striker Zords appear out of there hiding places and head toward the battle scene. The Pink Pterodactyl of Yuki is seen sporting the color yellow.

The three rangers get inside their respective zords and form the Dino Striker Megazord, which is seen to be shoulder height of the Dragonzord. (I made the Dragonzord bigger than it was)

"You think that puny zord of yours will damage the Dragonzord? Think again!" Dark Blade then plays a different tune and the Dragonzord grabs the Megazord and bites its shoulder. After biting it the Dragonzord flies high together with the zord and throws the smaller zord to the ground.

"Ouch! Looks like Reeve was right…the Dragonzord is better than our zord here…And by the looks of it, the Dragonzord looks like it became more powerful than it is before," Jason comments.

"So what do we do?" Kira asks the red ranger.

"We wait for Adam and Katherine's zords," Jason answers, while the Megazord is standing up.

"Don't worry Jason! Because I'm on my way!" Adam tells his team mate, "Mastodon Zord!"

The Mastodon Zord comes out of the ice and tackles the Dragonzord, that goes back by a few steps.

"I'm on my way too!" Katherine adds in, "Ninja Crane Zord!"

The pink crane zord descends from the sky and fires its lasers at the Dragonzord, that goes back by a few steps again.

"Now let's pull them in together!" Jason shouts.

"All right!" the other rangers reply.

"Thundersaurus Striker Megazord! On the Go!" the former rangers shout as they push the same button in their cockpits.

The Triceratops Zord and Pterodactyl Zord separate from the Tyranno Zord. The Tyranno Zord forms the torso(head of the Tyrannosaurus is in the torso), waist and the arms of the new Megazord. The heads of the Mastodon Zord and Triceratops Zord separate from their bodies and attach to the shoulders of the Megazord as armor. The bodies of the two zords form the legs. The Pink Crane separates itself and acts as additional armor around the whole Megazord and its head transforms into the head of the Megazord, which looks like the first Power Ranger Megazord. Lastly, the yellow Pterodactyl Zord attaches to the back of the Megazord, giving it wings for flight. A long Power Sword is then shot from the mouth of the volcano and the Megazord catches it and assumes a battle stance, therefore finishing the combination of the new zord.

"It's so cool!" Neil says as he sees the new Megazord.

"I agree with you man!" Bryan tells Neil.

"Nice stereo!" Katherine remarks.

"Look at this technology…its so high-tech!" Ethan comments.

"Okay guys…before you can admire the nice gadgetry…let's finish this Dragonzord off so we can end this nightmare once and for all!" Jason tells his fellow rangers, who agree with him.

"No matter how many robots you use to combine…the Dragonzord will remain supreme!" Dark Blade shouts as he plays a battle melody that makes the Dragonzord attack the new Megazord.

The Dragonzord uses its finger missile launchers at the Megazord, which uses its Mastodon and Triceratop Shields to stop the blasts. The Megazord then flies toward the Dragonzord and hits it five 

times, but the Dragonzord retaliates by using its tail to attack the Megazord, that crashes to the ground.

"Ah! I almost forgot its powerful tail…We better deal a more powerful attack so we can finish it off!" Jason tells his fellow rangers.

"Jason…why don't we use the special move of the Power Sword here," Adam suggests as he is looking through the Megazord's compute panel.

"Good idea Adam! Ready?" Jason asks.

"Ready!" the others reply.

"Power Sword: Thundersaurus Striker Slash!" Jason shouts.

The attack, which is similar to the Tyranno Sword: Tyranno Strike of the Dino Striker Megazord, lets the Megazord fly high up in the air, while its Power Sword is glowing gold. The Megazord then swings the blade from upper right to the lower left and a golden slash is released and hits the Dragonzord, which gets heavily damaged by the attack.

"Now let's finish it off!" Jason commands his fellow team mates.

"Thundersaurus Striker Megazord: Mighty Thunder Striker Blast!" the veterab rangers shout.

The mouth of the Tyrannosaurus in the torso of the Megazord opens and a small golden ball of energy is seen absorbing energy. The ball grows bigger and the Megazord flies in the air in a spinning motion. When it stops the Tyrannosaurus roars and a golden powerful blast is released from the mouth and hits the Dragonzord, thus obliterating it once and for all. The Megazord does one final pose and the rangers then go out of the Megazord to confront their enemies.

"Nice one guys!" Neil congratulates the veteran team.

"Yeah! That was a real sweet move you know," Bryan tells the team.

"And the way you did the moves were fantastic!" Yuki comments.

"Thanks!" was all the rangers could reply.

"If you wouldn't mind guys…your enemies are still in the vicinity," Tommy says over the comlink.

"This is IMPOSSIBLE! Not only my Dragonzord is destroyed…but the Dino Striker Rangers get their powers back! You will pay for this rangers!" Axel tells the rangers.

Leo Gun and Quadrax are teleported into the scene.

"Don't worry Axel! We have your backs!" Leo Gun says as he and Quadrax go side by side with thei superiors.

"Very well guys, ready to kick some evil butts?" Jason asks the group.

"Yeah!" the rangers reply.

"To arms by Brethren!" Axel shouts as he draws upon his axe.

Both red rangers of the two teams engage Dark Blade with their respective swords. Neil goes in first and showcases his fighting skills, but is then kicked away by Dark Blade. Jason comes in kicking Dark Blade as Dark Blade was getting back his balance. Jason and Dark Blade engage in a sword fight, but Jason is later helped by Neil.

The Blue Rangers of both teams engage Axel in a battle of skill and strength. Bryan summons his Tricera Lance and successfully disarms Axel. Ethan then summons his Tricera Shield and uses it to punch Axel, who goes backwards. As a damaging finisher, Bryan shouts, "Dino Striker: Striker Mode!"

Bryan's uniform gets armor similar to Tommy's armor as the White Ranger and gains two Tricera Lances.

"Now time to finish this off!" Bryan then jumps high up in the air and as he thrusts the two lances into the ground he shouts, "Striker Lances :Thunder Strike!"

Blue thunder then appears from where the lances hit and damages Axel, who disappears in an explosion.

The two pink rangers face off against Quadrax, who is easily deflecting the arrows of both rangers. Yuki then activates a similar power up like Bryan and gains two smaller bows built in her gloves.

"Now try this for a change!" Yuki then puts her hands together and an orb appears in between the two bows, "Ptera Gauntlets: Thunder Shot!"

The orb is then shot forward and transforms into an arrow and hits Quadrax together with a powerful arrow released by Katherine, thus destroying the monster.

The black and yellow rangers on the other hand are dealing with Leo Gun, who is fighting both rangers in hand to hand combat. Leo Gun manages to throw Kira away but gets a powerful kick from Adam instead. Adam uses his Defender Vest from the Operation Overdrive team-up and fights with Leo Gun in a fast paced martial arts fight. Leo Gun and Adam push each other and Adam gets angry, "Now I'm Mad!"

Adam and Leo Gun makes fists out of their right hands and punch each other's chest. Leo Gun then gets overpowered and goes backwards. Kira uses her Ptera Grips to attack Leo Gun and is then followed by Adam with a powerful swing from the Power Axe. An explosion occurs and Leo Gun is destroyed.

Jason and Neil are still locked in a fierce battle against the present Dragon Dagger wielder, Dark Blade. Neil powers up to his Striker Mode and gets am longer Tyranno Sword with red aura in its blade.

"This is my nightmare for you!" Neil then jumps and attempts to cut Dark Blade, who raises his Dragon Dagger in defense, into half, "Tyranno Saber: Thunder Cut!"

The Tyranno Saber meets with the Dragon Dagger, that explodes, thus making Dark Blade crash a few meters from where he was due to the shockwave emitted by the explosion.

"We…shall be back rangers…" a heavily wounded Axel tells the rangers as he and Dark Blade teleports away.

"Now that's what I call Dino Power!" Neil says to Jason.

"You got that right rookie!" Jason informs his fellow red ranger.

_Command Center_

"So where are you guys going after this?" Tommy asks his former team mates.

"I'm gonna go back to New York and continue working on my newest single," Kira tells her mentor.

"I'll be going back to Bioware and see if I can create a new gaming experience for you guys!" Ethan tells the group.

"Alpha and I will be going back to my dojo…but rest assured if you need help…or some training in Bryan's case..then you know where I am," Adam informs the group.

"I'll just be going back to normal once again…last time I resumed being red ranger gave me body pain for like a few weeks…but rest assured I'll be there to help," Jason assures his fellow rangers.

The younger group of rangers then turns to Katherine, who is last to speak, "Well…I know that I've grown to love staying here but…I need you guys to know that… I need to check out my other business premises you know…but rest assured I'll be coming back okay?" Katherine explains to the group.

"There's just one thing bugging me though," Jason speaks out loud and looks at Adam, "How come you got the Hoverteck Cycle and Defender Vest as you own 'power-ups' Adam?"

"Well…you see after the Overdrive Rangers manage to you know…get the jewels of the Corona Aurora back to normal…Mr. Hartford gave these things as a memorabilia when I helped them fight against Thrax alongside Kira here," Adam explained.

"I see…very well guys, let's put our hands together for the last time shall we!" Tommy offers the group, who complies and raises their hands at the same time shouting, "Power Rangers Forever!"

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

The figure named Xenos watched the destruction of the Dragonzord repeatedly and then looks at his two minions with hate.

"You two have failed me for the last time, Axel and Dark Blade!" Xenos tells his men.

"But master…" Axel reasons out.

"Silence!" Xenos shouts, "Because of your failures…I will be forced to…discard you as punishment for your failures!"

"No master! Give us a…" Dark Blade was about to finish his sentence when he and Axel are suddenly sucked into a diagonal crystal in Xenos' hands.

"You can come out now Rexar Kun," Xenos tells the blue armored figure in the shadows and tosses him the crystal.

"What shall I do with these…failures master?" Rexar Kun asks in a deep voice.

"Keep them…you are only to release them when they have learned their lesson," Xenos tells his servant.

"Yes master!" Rexar Kun then leaves the room and pockets the crystal.

_**The combined might of former and present Power Rangers defeat the alliance of Axel and Dark Blade, but as their fate is sealed in a crystal another warrior of Xenos is called upon to keep these warriors.**_

_**Who is this Rexar Kun?**_

_**What is Xenos' next move against the rangers?**_

_**And finally, what would happen to the rangers now that Katherine will leave them?**_

_**All will be revealed in the continuation of Power Rangers Dino Strikers.**_

_**Author's Notes: Congratulations to myself! I managed to finish this chapter before Tuesday as requested by Ginastar! Happy Birthday to you! Anyways, I managed to finish this after reviewing for my exams and hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update ASAP and I might add a new ranger to the group to answer this threat posed by Rexar Kun. I open the floor now for speculation and of course please do review, critic or suggest to what you want to see in this series!**_


	7. Unexpected Assistance

Power Rangers: Dino Strikers

By: Immortal Freedom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, wish to own, or steal the concept of the Power Rangers and it's characters and etc. these concepts are owned by Disney (since they bought Saban). The timeline and story is based on the creations of the series and I'm just basing this story from it. The rest of the original characters, places, uniforms, zords, and plot are mine.**_

_**Author's Note: This story occurs after Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury never happened in this timeline. Well to my viewers, I'm kinda sorry since I wasn't able to publish a new chapter this past 2 weeks since I was busy in my exams, basketball tournament, and a play that I was part in. So again I'm sorry for the delay and lets go on with the story!!**_

_**Chapter 7: Unexpected Assistance**_

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

A blue armored figure with a football helmet like headgear and one red eye is seen walking in the throne room of the recently reactivated palace and looks up to the figure in the throne.

"So…have you dealt with the task I set for you?" the emperor of the Shadow Empire asked the blue armored figure.

"Yes master…I guess we won't see those shameful duo for quite awhile," the figure replies, "By the way Lord Xenos, what should I do about the problem here for the time being?"

"Rexar, you of all my warriors should know that. You will assume the role your incapable brother, Axel, and destroy the rangers with all the resources you can get," Xenos informs Rexar, "By the way, while you were on the errand of hiding the crystal where I hid them, an old acquaintance of yours arrived."

A metal star shaped figure with cowboy attire enters the room and salutes at Rexxar, "General Rexar! Starfire, the best shot with a pistol from the Staravia System, at your service."

Rexar then taps the shoulder of Starfire and says to him, "Starfire, its quite a long time since we've seen each other. Last time we met was at the battle of…"

Rexar suddenly entered into deep thinking when Starfire decided to end his sentence, "Since the failed invasion of KO-35, which Aurel failed to conquer."

"I see…but its good having you back…I do remember you facing a certain whitish blonde haired KO-35 resident that had quite a pistol fight eh!" Rexar Kun tells his old companion.

"Well…I admit he was skilled…but I would've gotten him if that Red Space Ranger came and managed to make me retreat by destroying my guns," Starfire explains to his superior.

"I see…" Xenos says that made the duo look at him, "So you've encountered Power Rangers also from other planets…interesting…"

"Yes my lord…why is it? Are those different suited nuisances are your problems?" Starfire asks Xenos, who nods, "I see…then make no mistake my lord I shall destroy those rangers with my dual laser blasters right here!"

"Then it is settled then…Rexar, you and Starfire here will go to Earth to exterminate these rangers, while I shall try to use the powers that I have here to summon a creature to assist you," Xenos tells his two warriors, who nods and leaves the room without wasting any time, "Now…after waiting for quite awhile, I now feel the slow return of my old powers to me after I came out of that forsaken dimension…but then again since I am having my powers restored…might as well use them to get my other fellow prisoners get out of that hell that Zordon trapped us in."

Three overlapping circles that look like a Venn Diagram, with its outer parts connected by a diamond, appears in the ground and blackish purple electricity comes out form it while Lord Xenos is putting his hands outside the diamond drawing in the floor attempting to summon someone from the dimension he escaped in.

_Reefside High, Lunchtime_

"Hey guys!" a black American says while approaching a pair of seated students, composed of Neil and Yui, "Sorry I'm kinda late…our math teacher extended our class just to finish the weekly test we had. So what's the topic?"

"Well…we've been talking about Dr. O just now…and if you haven't noticed…everyday he's going to the juice bar and stays there till it closes," Yuki informs Bryan.

"I was telling Yuki here that it was probably he was missing the good old days he had as a ranger…Dr. O did say that The Z Wave looked like the juice bar in his high school days," Neil tells Bryan, who nods in understanding.

"But he could be missing Katherine you know…from what remembered that Katherine told me…both of them had…some moments…during their times as Power Rangers…" Yui informed the duo.

"Now how do you know that?" Bryan asks.

"It's a girl thing…something you boys won't understand," Yuki answers the present blue ranger.

Before Bryan can answer back, Neil raises his arms and says to Bryan, "I suggest you don't pursue this girl stuff…it can be quite…complicated and troublesome on our part on fully understanding women's stuff…besides they won't give in stuff that easily. Hontoo Yuki?(Really…or is it true Yuki)"

"Hai!" Yuki answers in a bubbly voice.

"Arggh!!" Bryan shouts and scratches his head, "Why do you two love birds talk in languages that I don't understand? You both have some kind of connection that suddenly Neil knows a lot about women."

The two ten blush and Yui tells Bryan, "Well Bryan, Neil and I are not lovebirds…or a couple…but he does understands things and is open about things that normally men won't understand. Right Neil?"

Neil just raises his shoulders with a blank expression in his face, "No comment!"

"So I see you three are hanging out even at lunch huh" Dr. O says as he approaches the rangers, who looks at him, "Reminds me of my high school days where we, the rangers, hang out together most of the time in and out of the class."

"So Dr. O…you wouldn't mind to tell us more about Katherine right?" Bryan says with a snicker and both Neil and Bryan laugh and give a high five to one another.

"Wait…what are you guys talk…" Tommy says in a surprised voice when an explosion happens in outside the school and the rangers and their mentor look in that direction.

"Looks like we got no time to talk prof!" Bryan says as the group runs toward the direction of the explosion.

As the group approaches the area of the explosion, they see a starfish-like monster with cowboy attire and hold two large cowboy pistols in his hand. The starfish-like cowboy is accompanied by a blue armored figure surrounded by the Shadow Drones of the Shadow Empire. The group of rangers then assumes fighting stances in preparation for battle.

"And this happened during lunch time…and worst case…in the school premises," Neil spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Did this happen during your time Dr. O?" Bryan asks his mentor.

"Maybe…my memory is quite foggy nowadays…but let's stop this talk and focus on those nasties," Tommy tells his students.

"So this is earth…its inhabitants are similar to those of KO-35…" the blue armored figure speaks while looking at his surroundings.

"Yes…and by the looks at these humans…they ran from us easily and looked afraid at the sight of us," Starfire says and sees the group of humans in front of his group of henchmen, "But then again…there would be resistances to our invasion eh."

"Quite correct…Humans! I give you a chance to surrender and serve the Shadow Empire!" Rexar offers Tommy and the group of rangers.

"I think you hit you head in a wall…because we aren't exactly approving of you guys conquering the world and making us slaves!" Neil shouts to the aliens.

"Very well then…Shadow Drones…Destroy them!" Starfire orders the drones, who are running towards the rangers, "By the way Rexar, I know you have this honor of your but…giving these humans the chance to serve us isn't what I prefer to do you know."

"Noted," was all that Rexar said as he saw the drones engaging the group of humans.

Tommy jumps forward kicks the advancing enemies. He then blocks an incoming punch while using his elbow to hit the face of the one trying to hit his back then he proceeds in kicking the abdomen of the drone, who punched him earlier. Tommy then delivers a 360 degree kick and knocks the drones around him and then runs to engage other drones.

Bryan is seen using his enhanced strength to fight against the drones around him. He punches the one in front of him and that drone is sent flying backwards. Bryan then spins to the right and gives a side kick to the one charging at his back and then grabs the two, who tries to attack him in a flanking motion, and throws them to the remaining drones, who fall from the impact of the attack.

Yuki is seen gracefully defending herself from the incoming drones with her palms and strikes the drones with only two fingers, that strike vital parts of the drones, that make them weakened, that gave Yuki openings to thrust her palms in the drones' chests and make them crash backwards becoming knocked out.

Neil is then easily evading the drones' attacks because of his enhanced senses and he is seen delivering fast paced kicks and flurries of punches to the drones, who just becomes knocked out after being hit by successive blows from Neil.

The rangers then regroup after defeating all the drones and face the evil duo.

"I see that these humans have the "spunk" eh…looks like there was more to them that meets the eye…" Starfire says to Rexar.

"Be cautious guys…looks like these two are different from Axel and Dark Blade," Tommy tells the trio of students.

"So you know those failures…very well…I assume you've seen them in action and we shall show you how inferior they are to us!" Rexar tells the rangers as he is seen grasping the handle of a hilt-less sword with an orange color and at the same time Starfire is spinning his pistols around.

"Let's go get them!" Neil tells his fellow students and the trio head straight for Starfire.

"Wait we don't have…" Dr. O shouts out to the trio as he is running after them but suddenly Rexxar appears in front of Tommy and swings his sword and Tommy jumps back to evade the attack.

"You're mine!" Rexar says as he is brandishing his sword, "Don't worry…I'll end this in a jiffy."

"I don't think so!" Tommy answers back as he kicks the incoming sword away from Rexxar and manages to deliver a kick to Rexar, who goes backward by five steps and goes back at him and punches him five times and throws him away.

The trio of rangers are also having a hard time in fighting Starfire, aside from using his pistols as his shield, manages to deliver powerful blows to the rangers and manages to fire his pistol sending the students to where Tommy is.

"Argh…these guys are really strong…what can we do to knock out these guys?" Bryan asks his team mates, who are standing up while clutching the painful parts of their bodies.

"Guys…I see no one is in the area…and I will lure the students away from here…you guys do your thing ok?" Tommy orders the rangers, who nod in understanding.

Tommy then runs toward the students and manages to lead them away from the fight.

"Okay guys! There are no more students in the area so ready to morph?" Neil asks his teammates.

"Ready!" Yuki and Bryan replies, who also adds, "Let's show these guys why we are called Power Rangers!"

The trio does the required gestures and the three of them shout, "Power Rangers! Dino Strikers! Hiya!"

The trio of students are then morphed into their respective uniforms and they prepare for battle.

"So these are earth's rangers eh? Looks like they are quite different from the one in KO-35," Starfire comments.

"You bet we are! Let's go guys!" Neil shouts out and they engage the duo form the Shadow Empire.

Neil takes on Rexar with his Tyrrano Sword and Yuki and Bryan take on Starfire with their respective weapons.

Neil and Rexar engage in a swords fight Neil hadn't experienced in his fights. Unlike Dark Blade and Axel, who fought Neil with their best fighting skills, Rexar seemed to be at ease and manages to block all Neil's attacks, despite the fact that Neil is already using his enhanced speed to attack Rexar.

Bryan and Yuki on the other hand, are engaging Starfire, who seems to be using his pistols to block the rangers attacks and counters with kicks of his own. Bryan tries to hit Starfire in the alien's right side with his Tricera Lance but is blocked by Starfire with his pistols. With both pistols busy in stopping Bryan's attack, Yuki prepares her bow into shooting her powerful arrows to Starfire. Starfire sees this and manages to disarm Bryan and shoots him away with his pistols and then focuses his firepower to the concentrating pink ranger and fires 20 consecutive shots to her position and she is thrown away at the impact.

"Yuki!" Bryan shouts as he sees his team mate crashed to the floor because of the attack.

Bryan then charges at Starfire using all of his enhanced strength but he is then shot down by Starfire easily and falls down to the floor defeated in his morphed form.

"I've had enough of this game," Rexar says in a bored voice as he fights Neil.

Rexar then moves in unbelievable speed spinning his sword into complex combinations of attacks that hit Neil rapidly. As a finisher, Rexar spins around to deliver a spinning side kick to Neil, who flies into the direction of Yuki and the barely standing Bryan.

"Looks this is bad," Tommy says as he sees the regrouped rangers as he comes back from evacuating the students, "Guys you better use the Striker Mode now! You won't stand a chance against them in your standard forms!"

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Neil says as he regains his balance and looks at his team mates, "Let's do thi…"

Before Neil could finish his sentence, a two powerful laser blasts hit the rangers and demorphes them.

"I don't think so…I know that you guys are getting a power-up just to beat us…but it ain't gonna happen," Starfire says to the rangers.

"Starfire here is correct…what happened in KO-35 won't happen again here," Rexar tells the rangers, "So…this is the end Power Rangers!"

Rexar and Starfire prepares their weapons for a final attack at the rangers but are suddenly hit by powerful orange colored energy blasts at their backs that make them kneel at impact.

"Not til I am here…Starfire!" Reeve, who is seen holding two orange round barreled pistols, says as he approaches the rangers sides, "Among you goons of Xenos, I never expected you to be here."

"Ahhh! So you do remember me Reeve…the only person who managed to rival my shooting skills…" Starfire says as he was standing up while looking at the ground, "This keeps getting better…not only I get to finish the rangers…but I get to finish you as well!"

"Not a chance!" Reeve retorts back.

Reeve then runs to his right side and begins shooting at Starfire and Rexar, who both dodge the shots.

"What are you doing Reeve?" Neil asks his ally.

"Buying you time!" Reeve shouts back as he evades Starfire's shots and evades a slash from Rexar, "Get out of here now! I'll keep them busy as long as I can!"

Tommy then goes to the rangers and opens his comlink, "Andromeda prepare the teleportation system!"

"Already done Tommy…you have 20 seconds before you are transferred here," Andromeda informs the veteran ranger.

Starfire hears this and looks at Rexar, "Take out those pests! I'll take care of this runt!"

Rexar complies and heads off into the direction of the rangers and their mentor, who brings out a Dino Blaster from his person and shoots at the direction of Rexar, who blocks them but is shaken by the impact of the blasts and then takes cover for him not to get eventually hit by Tommy.

"Good thing I have one in my office," Tommy informs his students.

Starfire and Reeve on the other hand are engaging one another in a fight wherein they are showcasing their shooting expertise. Reeve is shoots 5 times at Starfire and takes cover as Starfire returns fire to Reeve.

"Still using that old orange blaster of yours eh? That won't last long anymore!" Starfire taunts at Reeve.

"At least it lasted longer that your being destroyed at KO-35 by none other than Andros!" Reeve answers back.

"Why you little…" Starfire fires at Reeve at full power rapidly not caring about the depletion of the energy in his pistols.

At the same time, Tommy and the other have successfully teleported away from the area.

Reeve sighs as he runs from cover to cover, "Looks like his short temper remains the same…poor guy…I wish I could've taught him a lesson for now…but Tommy and the others have escaped already…time to close this short show."

Reeve then faces the enraged Starfire, whose pistols are now emitting a clicking sound that means it had no more ammo.

"Damn! Just when he came out of cover that I had to lose my firepower!" Starfire shouts as he throws his pistols to the ground and steps on it, "No matter…I'll crush you on my own!"

"Lucky you I won't shoot you down…but as a parting gift," Reeve then shoots the pistol at Starfire's feet and it explodes that sends Starfire crashing 10 feet to where he was standing.

"I'll come back and finish you off…mark my words Starfire," Reeve tells his opponent and teleports away form the area.

"What the…this is all screwed up! When we had the rangers at our grasp, that was the time Reeve came in and destroyed our plans! Blast it!" Starfire shouts in fury.

"Don't worry…we'll get back at them. Besides, unlike Axel and Dark Blade, the master believes in our capabilities and we will destroy those rangers if it's the last thing we do," Rexar tells his partner.

_Command Center_

"You guys all right?" Reeve asks as he enters the new lounge, where the three unmorphed rangers and their mentor are in, of the command center.

"Yeah we're still ok…it's just those guys are quite powerful and are quite unlike Axel and Dark Blade…speaking of which, how did you know that Starfire guy? Neil asks the whitish blonde haired male.

"Yes…I was also wondering about when you saved us from Aurel before…you said that he won't do what he did to KO-35," Tommy adds in to his student's question.

"Well…three years ago before I came to Earth…the remnants of the Shadow Empire attacked my homeland in an attempt to make it into the base of our enemies when Xenos comes. Not only they get our technology but a labor force of humans to work for them. Together with the resistance movement Andros and I put in together, we fought alongside the KO-35 military to ward off this invasion. With the enemy's army were Aurel, Starfire and Rexar himself. Aurel took out one whole city in less than 30 minutes of fighting and obliterated the cities nearby it in order to secure the control of the empire in that region. Starfire and Rexar lead the fight within the capital. Andros, with Zhane and Karone, fought against the forces of Rexar, while I fought alongside my troops in fighting Starfire's army. During the battle, Starfire and I faced a lot of time in KO-35 and none of us won since we are said to be evenly matched. Till the last and final assault of the empire did me and my fellow KO-35 people managed to drive off the empire and Andros assisted me in defeating Starfire, who managed to escape…Then I came here to earth…and you know the rest of the story…" Reeve informed the rangers.

"I see…so you guys kinda have a history huh," Bryan says his thoughts out loud, "That's kind of cool that you guys were so evenly matched that none of you can beat one another right?"

"In my current state, I daresay not…I don't want to boast or anything but I WAS one of the best guy with a pistol during those days…but since I concentrated in my duties here…I'm kind of rusty when it comes to shooting hehehe…" Reeve says as he is scratching his head.

Suddenly the alarm of the base rings and the rangers together with the battle tested veterans head into the control room just to see Starfire and Rexar wreaking havoc in the city.

"Looks like we better go," Neil says to his fellow rangers.

"Rangers…I suggest you wait…Dr. O and I here will try to come up with something so you can beat these guys," Reeve tells the rangers as he stops them from going.

"But Reeve…we gotta go... we can't just stand here and do nothing. As long our morphers are working, and as long we have a breathe in our body we will continue to fight these baddies…whether for we win or lose!" Neil says in conviction to the group and leaves without further ado.

"I'll go too! I didn't believe that we were made rangers by chance. It was by destiny that we were chosen to fight this evil!" Yuki says as she follows Neil out of the room.

"Well…I got no choice but to follow…besides those two love birds do have a point…so see you later!" Bryan says as he runs out of the room to catch up with the rangers.

"So Tommy…any additional powers you have there up your sleeve?" Reeve asks the veteran ranger.

"Not till I use that unstable Kryptonite of yours," Tommy answers.

"Very well…I have no choice but to do this…Andromeda looks like its time," Reeve presses a button in a computer panel and a small circular podium appears beside him containing a white cylindrical object. Reeve wears it in his right hand and looks back at Tommy, "So how does it look?"

"What the…wait…you're a Power Ranger?" Tommy asks in disbelief and surprise.

"Nah, I know you've done too much nowadays…and besides this ranger power is designed for my specialty and I must say it's gonna be fun kicking Starfire's butt once and for all!" Reeve replies.

"Very well, just be careful!" Tommy tells Reeve, who nods and leaves the room.

_Downtown Reefside_

"Oh Rangers! Come out, come out, wherever you are! Starfire here is out to play!" Starfire shouts out as the trio of morphed students appear in front of them.

"We're here to take you out of the hunt once and for all!" Neil shouts at Starfire.

"Oh really? Take this!" Starfire then shoots one powerful blast from his new pistol at the rangers, who fly away from the blast.

"Next time…we should have a plan if we are to decelerate the process of being killed out here," Bryan tells Neil.

Shadow Drones suddenly appear at the sides of the villains and attack the fallen rangers.

"Looks like we're going to be outnumbered by mere drones here," Yuki says to her group mates when suddenly energy blasts hit the drones, which some are destroyed by the impact.

"Looks like you need some help!" Reeve says as he approaches the rangers.

"Reeve? What are you doing here? You might get killed at this rate since you don't have much firepower to knock all of them," Yuki tells the whitish blonde haired man, who just smiles.

"Who said that I didn't bring any 'additional' firepower?" Reeve then showed the rangers his morpher, "Believe me now?"

"Now this is unexpected…" Bryan says in a speechless voice.

"So Reeve…what additional firepower are you saying, which I will just take as my own eh!" Starfire says in a drunken like voice to Reeve.

"This firepower!" Reeve then does similar gestures to what the trio does when they morph and he shouts, "White Ranger Power! Morphin' Up! Hiya!"

Reeve is then morphed into the White Dino Striker Power Ranger. The helmet of his uniform is similar to the helmet of the Omega Ranger in Power Rangers: SPD, but with the visor of the White Dino Thunder Power Ranger. The chest of his costume has a circle in it with a crest with a stegosaurus, a small raptor and a tupuaxara. The sides of his arms and legs has wavy blue lines in it and the rest of 

the uniform is white. In his belt are two holsters with two shotgun length pistols in gray color. Reeve then assumes a fighting stance and shouts, "White Dino Striker! Hiya!"

"Wow! Nice uniform!" Yuki says out loud.

"Thanks Yuki…now for these drones and those two knuckleheads back there," Reeve says as he is cracking his knuckles.

"Knuckleheads…just that you became a ranger is doesn't mean you're better than me Reeve! Shadow Drones, destroy them!!" Starfire shouts out.

The drones run toward the rangers and Reeve just raised his hand and stopped the rangers from engaging the drones, "Watch and learn…I might be new but I do know some tricks.

Reeve then draws his long barreled pistols and spins them around while going into a fighting stance and shouts, "Stego Blasters! Going Online!"

The first drone jumps at Reeve, who shoots it and the drones is destroyed by the blast. Reeve then engages the other drones by using his right pistol as a melee weapon as he spins it while shooting other drones with his left hand. He spins around and fights like an expert martial artist doing ala matrix moves in taking out the drones and destroys them all in less than a minute.

"Whew! Piece of cake!" Reeve says as he is spinning around his pistols and swings it back to his holsters.

"That's a bloody good way in fighting Reeve! How in the world did you do that? Neil asks out of curiosity.

"Who cares Neil? It's way better than your kung-fu style of fighting," Bryan comments.

"What the…" Neil was about to retort when Yuki spoke, "Hey guys…you might wanna look over there at Reeve?"

The arguing duo looks at the white ranger, who is already engaging Starfire in close combat. Starfire throws a punch at Reeve, who grabs his arm and kicks Starfire five time in the waist before Starfire can counter by throwing him away. Reeve lands with a backflip and draws his pistols as Starfire draws his as well.

"Are you ready to even up the score Reeve?" Starfire asks his rival.

"You bet!" Reeve replies.

Both combatants fire each other at the same time and surprisingly Starfire is the only one hit by the attacks while Reeve is seen standing still.

"Looks like you're hit eh! Time to finish you off!" Reeve then combines his two pistols and it forms a shotgun, "Stego Shot Gun! Concentrated Fire!"

An orange blast is then released and it hits the weakened Starfire, who is destroyed in an explosion.

The rangers shout in delight and run toward Reeve and congratulates him but then Rexar thrusts his sword into the ground and purple electricity is released and it reformed the remains of Starfire and made him into a gigantic version of the starfish like foe.

"AHA! I'm back once more!" Starfire shouts with glee as he tries to step on the rangers.

"Time to call on the zords!" Reeve tells the rangers, who comply.

"Dino Striker: Tyranno Zord!"

"Dino Striker: Triceratops Zord!"

"Dino Striker: Pterodactly Zord!"

The respective zords of the rangers are seen moving their direction when Starfire fires his lasers on the zords, which are halted and damaged by the blasts.

"What the…how can we fight him if our zords can't be accessed?" Neil asks out loud.

"Don't worry Neil…I'll call on my own zords to get his attention so that you guys can gain access to your zords and form the Dino Striker Megazord," Reeve tells the rangers as he walks forward and raises his hand in the air, "White Ranger Zords: Stegosaurus, Velociraptor(a small white and agile raptor) and Tupuaxara(similar to the white dino thunder power ranger's zord) Hear my call!"

From the fields, a white Stegosaurus, armed with shoulder cannons, jumps out of the ground and charges toward the direction of Reeve. The white and agile Velociraptor is seen running from the forests into the battle field and the Tupuaxara is seen diving from the skies to the city. Reeve is then teleported to the cockpit of the Stegosaurus and readies his controls.

"Okay, there's no time to lose time to form the Fury Striker Megazord!"

Reeve presses the button and the megazord sequence had begun. The Stegosaurus becomes the legs and the torso of the body, the velociraptor becomes the right arm of the Megazord. The Tupuaxara separates its body into different parts. It's head transforms and becomes the head of the Megazord. Its wings are attached to the back of the Megazord, while the rest of the flying zord became the left arm of the Megazord. Shoulder cannons are then mounted into the Megazord and it draws two white-golden axes from its back and forms a battle stance.

"What?? Reeve's personal robot? I thought that these three are the only zords they had here…I wouldn't have imagined for him to have this kind of weapon to be used against me…still I will win this fight!" Starfire says his thought outloud as he runs to engage the Fury Striker Megazord, which uses its powerful shoulder cannons at Starfire, who goes back because of the simultaneous shots from the cannons. The Megazord then flies toward Starfire, who has his pistols ready to fire, and destroys the pistols with the axes of the Megazord.

While the battle was commencing, Neil, Yuki and Bryan are forming the Dino Striker Megazord and prepared for battle. As soon as the older megazord was formed, Starfire walked backwards just in time to see the two giant robots regroup.

"I can't believe this…this can't be happening!!" Starfire says as he is running away from the two Megazords.

"Unfortunately for you, it is true. Guys, let's finish him off!" Reeve says to his team mates, who agree.

"Dino Striker and Fury Striker Combo: Golden Cross Slash!"

Both Megazords fly up high and charge its weapons till both weapons have a golden aura in it. Both Megazords swing their weapons with the Fury Striker swinging its one axe from its upper left to its 

lower right and the Dino Striker swinging its sword from its upper right to its lower left. Two golden slashes forming an "X" is headed toward Starfire, who is hit and is destroyed by the blast. The Megazord do their final poses and the rangers leave their Megazords to confront Rexar, who left without any further ado. After seeing that Rexxar left, the rangers demorphed and regrouped.

"Looks like we they retreated huh? Seems this ranger business is too easy," Reeve just said with a blank tone.

"What?? They just retreated because you successfully threw a wrench in their plans by making yourself such a high tech ranger. Do you know how hard it is to fight with the technologies you've given us eh? Besides why did you…you know…decided to become a Power Ranger?" Bryan says to Reeve, who laughs at this question.

"Well…I knew someday Tommy's powers gonna run out…and I dun wanna pressure him into fighting the baddies anymore…so I decided to join you guys in fighting them," Reeve tells the rangers.

"Then you're welcome to the team!" Tommy says behind their back, "So how about we go to the juice bar to celebrate Reeve's membership to the team itself."

"Sounds good to me!" Neil answers.

"Then let's go!" Yuki exclaims as she pulls Neil toward the juice bar.

"Those love birds should really get a room to do that," Bryan remarks, which earned him another denial from Yuki that made everybody laugh.

_Nemesis, Moon Base_

"I see that you failed…but then again…you have given me enough time to assess you skills…and I guess you didn't go serious in this mission why?" Xenos asks his servant.

"Due to some reasons master, one would be incompetence and lack of honor of my partner…and two these rangers are still weak…I don't think it won't be much of a challenge if I kill them now," Rexar replies.

"I see…very well then Rexar…I have successfully summoned someone from the dimension Zordon locked me in…I hope you find him competent enough for your next assignment," Xenos informs Rexar as a dark figure enters the room and kneels in front of Axel.

"What is thy bidding…my master?"

_**After the defeat of Starfire, a new ranger is added into the team.**_

_**Who is this summoned warrior of Xenos?**_

_**Why does Xenos easily forgive Rexar?**_

_**And how will the rangers deal with this new threat?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter of Power Rangers: Dino Strikers!!**_

_**Author's notes: There you have it! Chapter 7 of Power Ranger Dino Striker!! Hope you liked it. I'll update it ASAP so that I won't let you guys be waiting for so long again. Reviews, Crticism, Requests and Suggestions are gladly accepted!**_


	8. Author's Note

**_Latest Author's Note: Guys! I'm sorry if I hadn't updated this story...since I kinda lost interest in it and was very very busy nowadays. So instead of leaving you all hanging on to your seats, I plan to create an RP that concerns all seasons of Power Rangers old and new. You can also make OCs there and even create your own team in response to this Threat that looms Earth. This is Power Rangers:Ultimate Alliance! For Gundam Seed fans, I also created a forum with a new plot and such for all of us to enjoy! That's all and thank you! But I''l update this fic ASAP as soon as I get inspirations once more!_**


End file.
